My Curse
by Syaoran-and-Sakura
Summary: Syaoran has left for HongKong for the second time. When he does, he doesnt know that Sakura was pregnant. Now, a year later, evil has come and wants the kid. Can Syaoran ever accept the kid and save the day?
1. Prologue

1 My Curse Prologue  
  
  
  
"Syaoran! Don't leave me please," screamed a 19 year old girl. She had long auburn hair and her eyes were emerald. But was worse was that they were pained and sad. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Im so sorry Sakura. I have to go back to Hong Kong. I have to take my place there. I swear that I'll come back for you," he promised. She still looked pained.  
  
"Please," she whispered like air itself. He barely heard her. But to answer it, he shook his head, making his messy brown hair even messier.  
  
"No Syaoran… I'm-," she was cut off by the flight attendant.  
  
"Sir, are you ready to board," she asked politely.  
  
"Yes," he said but continued with the girl, "I love you Sakura. I always have. But I have to do this for my families sake."  
  
He then ran through the halls and into the airport, sobbing out loud.  
  
"Syaoran," she whispered, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"Come on Sakura," Tomoyo said to her, but she wasn't listening.  
  
"No Tomoyo! You don't get it," Sakura yelled.  
  
"I get it. He's gone but he promised he would come back," she said.  
  
"Oh I get it. I make him come back from Hong Kong a long time ago and now he is leaving to it again! And I'm-," Sakura said.  
  
"You're what," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Promise you won't tell," she said, giving her pinky finger out to her best friend.  
  
"Promise," she said, giving her pinky out and shaking it with Sakura's.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she whispered.  
  
"OH MY GOD," she screamed.  
  
"Shut up! No one knows yet," Sakura said.  
  
"Syaoran's the dad right," she asked. Sakura nodded and started sobbing.  
  
"Toya is going to be pissed. We know he will go back to Hong Kong and kick Syaoran's ass. And bring him back here to Japan," she added.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I'm going to tell him today," Sakura said, courage building up in her.  
  
"How long have you been pregnant," Tomoyo asked, curious about if it was a boy or girl.  
  
"Three. Syaoran and me had sex about three months ago. I didn't mean to," she whined.  
  
"Sakura its ok! So is it a boy or girl," Tomoyo asked again.  
  
"Boy. I was thinking maybe Matt or Tetsuya (A/N: I love those names)," Sakura said thoughtfully.  
  
"Lets call him Matt," Tomoyo whined.  
  
"Ok, but lets go tell Otou-san and Onii-chan," said Sakura said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While During the Flight……  
  
"Sir, Daijoubu," asked the flight attendant.  
  
"No! I just left the girl I loved all because of my family," Syaoran cried. He put his arms over his head and cried.  
  
'Poor thing' thought the attendant.  
  
"Excuse me but who was the girl," she asked.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto," he said, shaking.  
  
'Oh, so he likes Kinomoto does he? Well she's a prize. She is a beauty' she thought.  
  
"Ok," she said.  
  
Syaoran Li felt tired so he fell asleep, dreaming about a young girl named Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At Sakura's house……  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY," asked a tall, brown haired guy.  
  
"Toya, settle down. I said I'm pregnant," Sakura said calmly.  
  
"THAT GAKI DID THIS TO YOU," Kero yelled.  
  
"KERO! SHUT UP! IM THE ONLY ONE THAT CALLS HIM A GAKI! NOW WHAT DID THIS GAKI DO TO YOU," Toya demanded.  
  
"Got me pregnant. And I'm having the child period," she said.  
  
"Whatever. But call that boy instantly and tell him what happened," Sakura's dad said calmly. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later. He just didn't know it was sooner rather then later.  
  
"I can't. He is on a plane at the moment," Sakura said, tears coming back to her eyes.  
  
'Kajuii actually loves this guy' thought Toya. His face softened but he would never let the gaki touch his sister again.  
  
"So, Sakura, tell them what you're going to name him," Tomoyo pushed.  
  
"I want to call him Toya but I think I want to call him Matt," Sakura said.  
  
"I know. Lets call him Matt Toya Kinomoto," Tomoyo said.  
  
"That doesn't sound right. Plus I like the name Matt," Toya said, smiling. He calmed down.  
  
"Ok. I'm going to name him Matt Li Kinomoto," Sakura said.  
  
"Just never mention the gaki's name around here ever again," growled Toya.  
  
"Yes Onii-chan," Sakura said.  
  
7 Months later….  
  
"Push Sakura push," the doctor told Sakura.  
  
"I am pushing," she screamed at the top of her lungs. The baby finally got out.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto, what are you going to name your baby boy," asked the nurse.  
  
"I'll call him Matt Li Kinomoto," she whispered.  
  
"Good name," the doctor said, beaming at the perfect name.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said.  
  
  
  
A year later….  
  
"Matt, come here sweetie," Sakura called to her baby boy. Tomoyo had her camera in hand and Matt took his first step.  
  
He then fell to the ground, crying.  
  
Sakura then picked him up and cooed, "Aren't you the most luckiest person in the world? I love you with all my heart even though your father doesn't know about you."  
  
"Ma………ma," said Matt.  
  
"OH MY GOD! HE SAID HIS FIRST WORD," Sakura screamed with Tomoyo. We laughed and cried.  
  
"But Sakura, you need to tell Syaoran about Matt," Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura's eyes turned watery.  
  
"I'm going to call him today," Sakura said, picking up the phone.  
  
She dialed his number. Waited for him to pick up.  
  
"Hello," asked a squeaky voice.  
  
"Meiling," Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes this is she," she yawned.  
  
"It's Sakura," she said.  
  
"Oh My God! How are you guys? Any thing good happened to you guys," Meiling asked.  
  
"We're good. And I need to talk to Syaoran. Its something important," Sakura said.  
  
"Syaoran isn't here at the moment. He's training. But you could tell me," Meiling added quickly.  
  
"Meiling… You know how Syaoran left me a year ago," Sakura added and Meiling said 'yes', "Well at that time, I was pregnant."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!WHO IS THE FATHER?? WHAT DID YOU NAME THE BABY," Meiling screamed into the phone with glee.  
  
"Calm down. His name is Matt Li Kinomoto. And Syaoran is the father," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh no…. This isn't going to be good news to him. Even though he does want your child," Meiling added.  
  
"Well. I'll call him back at another time," Sakura said.  
  
"Hold up, what does Matt look like though," Meiling asked.  
  
"He has green eyes like mine and Syaoran's messy brown hair. He has the ability to do a lot of things. He has Syaoran's independent self and the athletics of mine," Sakura said.  
  
"AWWWW," she screamed into the phone.  
  
"I want to talk to Sakura," someone said in the background.  
  
"Fei Mei. Hold up," Meiling said.  
  
"Hey Sakura, do you want to talk to Fei Mei," Meiling asked.  
  
"Yeah. Konnichiwa Fei Mei," Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah I heard everything. So, we've got a surprise for you," Fei Mei said into the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How did you guys like it? Well R/R!!!!!! I hope you guys love it! I'll make another chapter when I get 5 reviews! 


	2. Sakura's Suprise

1 Sakura's Surprise  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"What's my surprise," I asked.  
  
"You'll get it in the mail today. And I surmise that you'll need to pack your bags," Meiling said over Fei Mei.  
  
"Ok…" I said, confused.  
  
"Oh this is going to be great! Sakura come over here," said Tomoyo, who had the mail in hand.  
  
"Hold up. Tomoyo has the mail," I said into the phone. I put it down but not before I heard the giggling.  
  
"What is it," I asked.  
  
"WE'VE GOT TICKETS TO HONG KONG," screamed Tomoyo.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Matt, did you hear that," I asked, picking up my little angel.  
  
"Ma...ma," he said. We smiled. We knew he said yes.  
  
"Oh you're so cute," I cooed and cuddled him. He chortled and I carried him with me to the phone.  
  
"Thanks so much you guys," I said graciously.  
  
"Your welcome," they told us.  
  
"Matt wants to say hi," I said, bringing Matt to the phone.  
  
He chortled and gurgled into the phone.  
  
"AWWW!!!!!! HE SOUNDS SO CUTE," Meiling, Fuutie and Fei Mei screamed into the phone. Apparently, Matt was shocked and he started crying.  
  
"Shh, its ok cutie," I said as I patted his back. He softened up and stopped/  
  
"Sorry about that," said a voice in the phone.  
  
"It's ok. Did your mother know about me and some friends coming over," I asked. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"Yes, she knows. Little brother doesn't know though. He seems lost without you," Fei Mei whispered.  
  
"Yeah! Plus he has nightmares all the time! And he always wakes up crying for his Ying Fa," Fuutie said.  
  
"Poor him. Well… let's take a camera with us. I want to see his shocked face. Meiling, may I please talk to your mother," I asked politely.  
  
"Sure," Meiling said, handing the phone to her mother I suppose.  
  
"Hello Kinomoto, how are you," Yelan said.  
  
"Hello Li-sama. I'm doing fine. Did you hear about my baby boy," I asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Li house…  
  
"Apparently not," I said, glaring at my daughters and niece.  
  
"Well… do you know who the father is," Sakura asked.  
  
"I know who he is. He is my son. I just hope you know what to say to him. He will be shocked a whole lot. Now who are you bringing to Hong Kong," I asked, wondering how many people were exactly.  
  
"Well… Matt, Tomoyo and me. And we need a guardian. Maybe Toya can come and Yukito," Sakura said.  
  
"You have five tickets. Just send them over. And I'll make a room for you and Matt specially. I want to make sure your all done with your pregnancy stages. And I also want to make sure that you get the right training to get all the fat from pregnancy off," I told her, wanting her in the right shape for my son.  
  
"Sorry but my figure did not go to waste. I exercised and took a jog everyday since I got home from the hospital. But if you want me training sure. I've done that too many times with Eriol this year. He just came back and now he's acting like my guardian. He's making me put more power," she said.  
  
I made my way towards her aura. She was even more powerful then me. I gasped.  
  
"You have succeeded! You are probably more powerful then me," I told her, amazed at the 20-year-old girl who stole my son's heart and soul.  
  
"Hey. Im sorry but if you guys want me to come, I better call Toya and Yukito. Plus get me and Matt packed," she told us.  
  
"Ok. See you at the airport. I'll get Wei to pick you guys up ok," I asked.  
  
"Sure," was her short reply.  
  
I hung the phone up and ordered Wei to come here this instant.  
  
"Yes, Lady Li," asked Wei.  
  
"Wei, I want you to prepare 3 rooms. 2 needs queen sized beds and the other needs a king sized. I want the biggest room with pink covers and all. I also need a crib in that room. The other room I will need Purple all over the place ok," I asked.  
  
"At your command," Wei said, bowing to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Sakura's house…  
  
"Toya, thank Kami-san that your coming. And you too Yukito (A/N: Yukito and Toya aren't a couple!)," I said, curling my auburn hair around my pinky finger.  
  
"It was nothing Sakura," Yukito replied, smiling at Matt.  
  
"Un…un," Matt said, pulling himself towards Toya. I smiled.  
  
"He wants you Uncle Toya," I said, teasing him. I pulled Matt up to Toya. Matt gave a big sloppy kiss on Toya's cheek. Yukito and me laughed. I looked down and saw they were ready.  
  
"Hoe! I forgot to pack our stuff," I said, mortified.  
  
"It's ok. I packed your stuff," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Your shouldn't of have Tomoyo. You're my friend, not servant," I told her. Tomoyo snapped her fingers and appeared our suitcases.  
  
"HOW DID YOU DO THAT," I screamed.  
  
"Eriol gave me this snapper thing. I snap my fingers and whatever I want comes to my side or hand," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Eriol," I whispered as if that was the answer to my million dollars.  
  
"Yeah him," Yukito said.  
  
"I don't want you near the gaki ok Kajuii," commanded Toya. That earned him a hard kick in the shins.  
  
"No," I said, and that was all.  
  
"Stay away from him. Or else I will come after you," Toya said. That earned him yet another kick in the shins.  
  
"OWWWW," he screamed.  
  
"Well, the taxi's here. Kero! Come down here please. We're leaving right now," I yelled up the stairs. Down came Kero with pudding in his hands. We sweat dropped and Toya said, "Hello Stuff animal. Do you want her near the gaki?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"HA! That's two on my side. What about you Yukito and Tomoyo," Toya asked.  
  
"We don't care as long as he doesn't hurt Sakura's heart or feelings again," Yukito answered to Tomoyo and him. She nodded her agreement.  
  
I sighed and we all packed into the taxicab. We arrived at the Airport in a few minutes.  
  
"All aboard the plane to Hong Kong," said a voice in the speaker.  
  
"Hurry," I said, running with Matt. We ran to the plane, making it just before they took off.  
  
"Hurry," the attendant said.  
  
We ran up the stairs and into our seats. We sighed our relief and settled down.  
  
"Excuse me but are you Miss Kinomoto by any chance," asked the attendant.  
  
"Yes I am," I said, curious at her knowing my name.  
  
"Well, I can tell you Syaoran Li loves you a lot. When he left here a year ago, he seemed sad and pained because he was leaving you. Now I keep contact with him a lot. I don't think you should go over there. There is something powerful going around. I mean magic. You can almost feel the power," the attendant said, amazed at what she just said.  
  
"Do you have magic," I asked.  
  
"Yes. I do. Well… I see you have moved on," she said, looking at the little angel in my arms.  
  
"Hoe… oh no. This is his kid. See, I was pregnant when he left. And I was about to tell him but he ran," I told her.  
  
"Oh Kami-san. Syaoran better be in a good mood when he sees this little cutie pie," The attendant said.  
  
"Oh I know. Well… I must get some sleep. Good night," I called to her. Matt and me fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the HK Airport…  
  
"Where are they," asked Wei. He was waiting for so long. He then saw a beautiful auburn haired girl with a baby on her waist. And all her crew came.  
  
"Hello Sakura," he said, cutting the formal crap.  
  
"Hello Wei. I think you had a nice time over here then over in Japan right," she asked.  
  
"Japan was excellent but I like it better here," he said.  
  
"Oh. Toya, Yukito, this is Wei. I knew him when Syaoran came to Japan once again.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Toya came to shake his hand. They put their hands together but then jerked back.  
  
"Do you feel it," Wei asked.  
  
"Yes. There's a new aura here," Toya said.  
  
Yue suddenly made a flash in.  
  
"Mistress… I feel it. Its after something," he said to Sakura.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV~*~  
  
"Yes I know. Yue, take Matt. I'm going to find out what," I said.  
  
"Be careful Kajuii," said Toya.  
  
I summoned my star staff and called upon fly. Suddenly there were wings upon me. I flapped them into the sky. In the middle of the sky, I felt the aura to my right. I looked around and saw a young girl in battle costume.  
  
"You Card Mistress… shall not ruin my plans. I need the Li family. And I will kill you for taking Syaoran away," screamed the girl.  
  
I flew back down and transformed my staff into a sword.  
  
"You shall not have any of the Li family. By all that's magic, I swear that you'll die," I swore to her.  
  
We ran to each other and hit our swords together. I parried then hit a blow.  
  
"Shot card! Release and dispel," I said as I jammed my staff to the card.  
  
Suddenly there was a young girl with a bow and arrow. She shot at the girl. It hit her straight in the heart.  
  
"My master shall kill you and whoever stands in our way," she said before there was an explosion.  
  
I dropped down on my knees. The explosion hit me like a bullet. The explosion caused a lot of problems.  
  
'First, when I hit her, she had thunder magic. She got me hit with thunder. I was lucky to get out alive. Then the explosion hit. And now… I am hurt and no one can find me. How hard can my day be?' I thought.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*~ Wei's POV ~*~  
  
I felt a magic aura slip into unconsciousness. I then felt a pull of another one. I looked to the bottom of my feet and saw Matt glowing green.  
  
"Ma… ma," he whispered and waved his hand. His hand glowed a brighter green and Sakura came out of the explosion. She was bloodied. And she was also faint with magic. She was almost drained.  
  
"Sakura," yelled Toya. He ran to her side and picked her up. Matt stopped glowing green but he had an aura around him.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"Wha happened," I asked groggily.  
  
"Sakura you're awake," said Tomoyo who had tears in her eyes.  
  
I looked down at what I was laying on. I was still at the airport. But I was a bloody mess.  
  
"Yue, can you heal her and give some of your power to her," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I can get her healed and I can lend some energy to her. That's the most I can do. She won't have as much power but she'll be fine," Yue said.  
  
He touched my head and I started to heal. I then felt energy come into me.  
  
"Lets get going," I said, getting to my feet after Yue was finished.  
  
"Yes lets before any other monster comes and attacks up," Toya finished up.  
  
Wei put us in the limo and we drove to the Li Residence.  
  
"Mr. Li has a green Mercedes. So you'll know when he's home," Wei told me.  
  
"That's interesting. All I want right now to know is that there is a bed waiting for me," I said, yawning.  
  
"Yes there is," Wei said. He opened the gate open and I jumped out immediately, wanting sleep. I ran to the door and opened it.  
  
"Welcome Sakura," Meiling said. But by the look of me, she knew we had gotten into trouble.  
  
"What happened," Meiling asked.  
  
"Need sleep. Need lots of sleep," I said. She showed me to the room and before she closed the door, she said she would look after Matt.  
  
"Meiling. His stuff is still in the car," I told her before I fell into deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Aww… Isn't he just so cute," Meiling cooed to him. He chortled and hugged her.  
  
"AWWWWW," screamed Syaoran's sisters.  
  
A car could be heard from the driveway.  
  
"That's Syaoran. Ok! Lets act as if we didn't see him," Fuutie said, while the others nodded in agreement. We took the tea and sipped it quietly as Syaoran opened the door.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
"Hello son," Yelan said.  
  
"Hello. Why is it so quiet mother," I asked.  
  
"I don't know. Lets go find out," Yelan said. Together, we made our way to the living room.  
  
There we saw my sisters and cousin with a baby.  
  
"AWWWW… Isn't he so adorable," Yelan cooed to the baby. She grabbed a toy but stopped.  
  
Matt was glowing green. Syaoran looked down at the toy and the toy went from mother to him. He chortled and started playing with it.  
  
"God, he has some powerful magic," mother told me. I nodded.  
  
"Who's this baby anyways," Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well…. Should we tell him mother," Fei Mei asked.  
  
She nodded and said, "It's Sakura's."  
  
"She's here," I asked, shocked.  
  
"Yes. And don't wake her up. She was just in a battle with someone and now she is hurt and is resting, trying to regain her energy," Wei said.  
  
"Where did it happen at," Syaoran asked quietly.  
  
"The airport. Apparently, someone wanted to come into the family to get power and Sakura wouldn't let that happen so he handled it herself," Wei said.  
  
"And who is the father of this baby," I asked, deadly. 'If the father is powerful then this baby is the one' I thought.  
  
"Its………. Yours……… Its yours Syaoran. Sakura was pregnant with your kid when you left. She was going to tell you but you left in a hurry," Meiling said.  
  
Matt gurgled at him. He then crawled to me and said, "Da…..da."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~  
  
How did you like it? Well theres so many more things that are going to be interesting. Read and Review! 


	3. Fights Worth Your Life

1 Fights Worth Your Life  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
"He's… my son," I asked, confused.  
  
'This is some joke' I thought.  
  
"Yes. Sakura was scared of you. She thought you might reject your son. So that's why she cut you when you called and because she didn't have time anymore. She still is scared that you might reject him. She only came to show you your son and to stay with us a couple of days. Then Matt and her are leaving," Fuutie said, pain filling in her eyes that her nephew and his mother will be leaving.  
  
"They are not leaving. Period. I got to find out what is happening over here and Sakura needs to help. Now which room is she in," I asked.  
  
"The one that I ordered to have a crib," my mom said.  
  
"I'll be taking my leave," I said as I nodded my head to them. But I bowed to my mother. It was proper respect.  
  
I quickly ran to up the stairs and to Sakura's room. As I opened the door, I saw Yue, Kero, Toya and Tomoyo there, holding Sakura.  
  
"She tried protecting you and your family," Toya said, harshly as he felt Syaoran come in.  
  
"Yes, I heard. What exactly happened," I asked, worried at Sakura's state.  
  
"Well… Wei and I felt a powerful aura. It was drawing Sakura near her. I guess Sakura used the Fly Card and she followed the aura. She then met the girl. She drew her staff into a sword and they were fighting. She hit the girl on the arm. The girl lagged a little bit. Sakura then called on the Shot card and Shot hit her straight in the heart. And by the look of the place when they were finished, she could control thunder. Because the lines and everything were electrocuting Sakura and there suddenly was a big explosion. She was hit," Yue said.  
  
"Kami, how could this happen? What did the girl want," I asked.  
  
"Her mistress wants to get in your family. She wants to have your powers. She also loved you. She wants you for herself. And she will kill Sakura because Sakura poses a threat to her now," Eriol said, coming out of the shadows.  
  
"ERIOL," screamed Tomoyo and jumped up on him, hugging him hard.  
  
"Ok off of him now," I commanded.  
  
"So what's the matter with Sakura," I asked.  
  
"She woke up but something cut her off. She then fell back unconscious. She started shaking and Tomoyo checked her body for anything. She has lots of lashes from the lines and a lot of deep gashes from the explosion. Yue tried to give her energy and heal her but something also cut his power. And if she dies, so do Kero and Yue. They are connected to her," Toya said.  
  
"Sakura wake up," I said, grabbing her by her shoulders.  
  
"We've tried that already," Kero said as if it wasn't anything.  
  
"What haven't you tried," I asked.  
  
"There's only two counter curse for this. And its either a kiss from someone she loves with all her heart or if her attacker finishes her off," Eriol said. He tried to smile but all he could do was frown. He was hurt because no one saved Sakura.  
  
"You guys… can I have a few minutes alone with Sakura," I asked. (A/N: Sorry there's a lot of asking. I know I know. But Syaoran has to be curious about what happened to his Ying Fa!)  
  
"Sure," Tomoyo said, dragging everyone out.  
  
The door shut behind them and my tears fell.  
  
"My Ying Fa is hurt and I can't do anything. Ying Fa please wake up," I asked, bringing my hand to hers. As we touched, there was something linked. As if we were together.  
  
'Kiss her' a part of my brain said.  
  
'No she's hurt' said another part.  
  
I shut them out and leaned in towards her. As our lips touched her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Sy…" she said. I immediately pulled back, wiping my tears because they were blinding my eyesight.  
  
"Ying Fa, are you ok," I asked. I looked down at her and tears were forming into her eyes.  
  
"Syaoran… I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you soo-," She said but was cut off by my finger on her mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura. I love deeply. Its just that it's too hard to take all this info in. I mean I now have a son, Im about to be a Clan Leader, I love you, you're hurt, someone is trying to get into my family and you're helping when you shouldn't," I said.  
  
"So… you're rejecting our son," Sakura asked, tears blinding her eyes and pain filling them.  
  
"I do not reject our son. I just can't accept all this info. I'll accept that we have a son but I'm scared that if you leave that I'll never get to see him," I said, tears also trying to fall.  
  
"You know I'll never leave you. Its just that I don't think Matt would want all the attention. He is just like you. He knows who his dad is and if you die, he'll just be like you. He might have a lot of my abilities but I don't think you want a famous life for your son," she told me.  
  
"No. I don't want my son be like me. I want him to experience the things I had to learn from you in his early life stages. I don't want him serious and cold. I want a lot of things for him. I don't want my son to be goggled over like he is some prize. All I want if for me and all of us live together," I told her.  
  
"I want all of us to be together too. I just don't know. I don't want neither of your guys hurt. And it'll be responsibility if you guys die," she choked out. I opened my arms out and she went into them, crying into my chest. I sighed and looked down at the beautiful person in my arms.  
  
"Sakura…. Ashiteru," I told her.  
  
"Ashiteru," she called back.  
  
We looked into each other eyes and leaned into each other. We kissed and I kept on touching her to see if she had any bad gashes or even lashes.  
  
"Sakura, can you please let Yue heal you?"  
  
"Sure. I need it seriously," she said, smiling.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"Yue, can you please come inside so you can heal My Ying Fa," Syaoran asked. I blushed and turned away. He saw the red and chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry," he said and kissed my cheeks. I blushed hard and I probably looked like a tomato.  
  
"Mistress is this true," Yue asked. He came in and I nodded. He sighed and touched my forehead like once before. I felt revived. He then snapped his fingers and I had new clothes on.  
  
"THANK You," I screamed and ran up to hug him.  
  
"Your welcome Sakura," he said, using my first name for the first time.  
  
"SAKURA… GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE. MATT'S TURNING GREEN," Meiling yelled up the stairs.  
  
I chuckled and went down the stairs, Syaoran holding my hand.  
  
"Kawaii," screamed Tomoyo and took her video camera out.  
  
'Things never end for her' I thought helplessly.  
  
"Matt… sweetie, come to mommy," I called to him. He then crawled over to Syaoran and me.  
  
"Ma…ma. Da…da," he called.  
  
"Kawaii," screamed Tomoyo.  
  
Matt then wobbled up and tried to stand on his feet. He took a step then another, and then fell down.  
  
"Come here Matt," I said and I scooped him up. I planted a kiss on his cheek and he started crying again. I gave him a bottle and carried him to my room.  
  
Syaoran followed me to my room also, still curious.  
  
"What's his whole name," he asked.  
  
"Matt Li Kinomoto. Though Im seriously wanting to change his middle name," I added.  
  
"How about he doesn't have a middle name? How about Matt Li," Syaoran asked, smiling widely.  
  
"Hmmm…. You think you can name a son after you huh," I asked.  
  
"Yeah. He is my son. So poo," Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh well. Why don't you go take a nap? I'm just going to watch Matt sleep," I said.  
  
"Ok," he said as he grabbed me and pulled me down to the bed.  
  
"Night," he said. I laughed and decided against getting up against his wishes.  
  
A couple of hours later…  
  
I felt a pull once again. I felt another strong aura.  
  
'Don't these guys let a person sleep' I complained in my mind.  
  
"Ok… ok. I'm up," I said. Syaoran reached for me so I ran out of the room.  
  
I made my way next door. I opened it and went inside.  
  
"Who is it," Tomoyo asked alarmed.  
  
"It's me Sakura," I whispered to her.  
  
"Oh, need a battle costume already," she teased quietly.  
  
"Don't play with me. Give me a costume please. I need it. I feel a pull every couple of minutes. And I want to defeat this person," I said.  
  
"Won't the others worry? I mean you'll be leaving and its almost sun down. So how about this one," she said as she snapped her fingers. A pink skirt came with slits both up the sides. White pants came with it. The shirt had a Chinese symbol on it.  
  
"What does it say," I asked, curious.  
  
"Ying Fa, duh," she teased once again.  
  
I waved my hands and the clothes appeared on me. I smiled and thanked Tomoyo.  
  
I then ran to the front door and slammed it open.  
  
"Fly Card, Release and dispel," I screamed to it and it made wings on my back. I once again flew to the middle of the sky and searched for the aura.  
  
"So, Card Mistress… want to get killed this time," a voice came to me.  
  
"Eriol. Shut up. I need concentration," I told him.  
  
"Ok," he said as he inched forward to me.  
  
"Sword release and dispel!" A sword appeared at my hands and I slashed it towards the imposter Eriol. He dodged and had a sword in hand.  
  
I parried and he tried to hit me. I kicked his sword away and lunged it. It his shoulder. He materialized another sword in his hand and hit me in the shoulder. My sword disappeared and my staff took form. He then hit me in the arm and my other shoulder.  
  
'I can't give up! I just can't' I thought.  
  
"Element Wind," screamed a voice to my side. Syaoran was there in his green battle robe.  
  
He then rushed to my side and saw that I was loosing blood.  
  
"So, the Little Wolf has came right? Prepare to die," the imposter said.  
  
'Fiery… windy… earthy… watery… help Syaoran and me please' I asked in my mind. I clearly saw them nod and they came out.  
  
"What the hell," swore the sorcerer.  
  
"Help me," I asked quietly. The cards flew around me and helped me up.  
  
I called out to them,  
  
"As Fire ruled the earth, so did watery. Windy comes to the aid and helped both. As sentenced Clow Reed himself sealed them in. Clow Reed used them as cards and I have the power. More power then vi ever believed," I said, quietly. Both sorcerers were looking at me weirdly.  
  
I screamed, "Fiery, Windy, Earthy, Watery, do as you were binded to do. Set my soul free." Light radiated out of me and into my star. Light came out of my eyes and every pore. I was light itself.  
  
"You have been sentenced to Oblivion in Hell," I told the imposter.  
  
"Fine," he said. I pointed my finger at him and he went up in smoke. I smiled and dropped down, unconscious.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
"What just happened," I asked Eriol who came just in time.  
  
"She used her powers. Her inner powers to help her. She fought for her life as one of the cards. Now if she can only have the sorcerer, which is you, to love her as she is and whoever you guys make, you will live as one of the cards itself. By meaning, you will be able to use the cards. There is a bond on you guys and only if you guys married, will it seal and you will be able to do anything," Eriol said.  
  
"Anything…." I said, deeply worried.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~***~~*~*~~*~*~**  
  
How did you guys like it? Good? Well Read and Review please!!!!! When I get 10 reviews. I'll make a chapter! 


	4. Spending Time Together

Spending Time Together

~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~

"Sakura wake up," someone above me said.

"Uh…" I said, my brain thinking slowly.

"Sakura wake up," someone different told me, shaking me.

"I'm awake! I'm awake," I said groggily.

"Really? Cause it seems that your eyes are closed and your still tired," the person said.

"Remind me to kill you Syaoran and Eriol," I told them, opening my eyes slowly so not to get specks in them from opening them too fast.

"Ah, now you're awake. Now, what just happened," Eriol asked.

"Hmm let me see… I remember using my powers to their full extent and me killing the bastard. Is that all," I asked, holding off unconsciousness.

"Yes that is all," he said.

"Sakura are you all right," Syaoran asked.

"No. I need some aspirin and some sleep," I said, getting ruffled by all the questions.

"Here," Eriol said, handing me some aspirins and a drink.

"Thanks," I told him and I opened my mouth and popped in some pills. I then took a swig of my water and swallowed the pills.

"Come on. We need to heal you and you need some sleep," Syaoran said, looking at me with worry.

'Hey its not as if I were dying' I thought.

"Whatever," I said and got up too fast. I swayed on my feet and sat down once again.

"Take it easy," Eriol commanded.

"I am," I said, cranky at his tone.

I got up slowly this time and started walking towards the Li Mansion. Syaoran and Eriol followed behind me and were talking lowly so I couldn't hear. 

'Yeah right. I've got good hearing' I thought, smirking.

I zoomed my hearing to their conversation.

"Sakura is staying here. She has people who love her here and I want to spend time with Matt. I don't want them to leave me again. I need Sakura in my life," Syaoran was saying.

"Yes I know. It's been a year. And Matt already loves you and his grandma. I think it would do him good," Eriol said, well heartedly.

"Yes it would. Plus I want to spend time with them," Syaoran told him.

I slammed into something very broad. I looked up and saw what I hit. I gaped at the broad guard.

"Who are you? Do you know the Li family," the guard asked.

"Ho…ho…hoe," I asked, scared out of my wits.

"Do you have an appointment," he asked. I looked around and saw Syaoran and Eriol gone.

'Those good for nothing-' I thought but was caught out of my thoughts by the guard.

"Excuse me miss, but you need to get off the land this instant," he commanded.

"Sorry but I live here for the moment," I told him.

"I.D please," he asked. (A/N: I hate guards like this. So demanding)

"I don't have one," I told him.

"I guess then I'll have to get the police," he said, getting his cell phone out.

I stood there shocked. Realization hit me. He was calling the police on me.

~*~ Meiling's POV ~*~ ~*~ Inside the Mansion ~*~

I was looking for Sakura around the house. It was after dark and Matt was also looking for his mother.

He then started wailing. Wailing hard and loud.

"What's the matter," I asked, holding Matt.

He wouldn't start crying.

"Come on Matt… It's ok," I cooed to him.

Syaoran decided to appear.

"Have you guys seen Sakura," he asked.

"I've been trying to find her," I said, worry shown upon my face.

"She was right behind me and now she isn't with me," he said. He looked at Matt who was crying harder then life.

"Matt, what's the matter," he said, coming up to hold him. Even with Matt in his arms, he continues to try.

I looked at him closes and saw that he was turning green again.

"Syaoran, he's turning green again," I told him. Syaoran wasn't listening. He saw something. I looked over his shoulders and gasped. Matt was showing us a video of some sort. Except it had the Li Mansion right there. Matt pointed down and the video looked lower. There stood Sakura and a guard. The guard was calling someone. I looked at Sakura and she was almost frozen like.

"Hello. Police. Come here quick. There's a girl down here trespassing the Li Mansion," the guard was saying.

Matt showed us then that Sakura was running down the street, scared as hell. Behind her was the police on her tail. I looked to Syaoran for help. But he couldn't see. His rage was growing, I could see. It was scary. Matt then showed us that Sakura quit trying to run and stopped to catch her breath. She looked back and saw the police surrounding her.

"Through Card, please help me," she was saying. Tears fell down onto the floor. It looked like she was a ghost now.

"God! She's a robber," a policeman was saying. He was scared so he started shooting at Sakura. Before she could get completely through like the card wanted, the police shot Sakura on the shoulder, where her wound was from the battle.

Tears flew down her eyes and onto the floor.

"Time card," she whispered. Time stopped but not here at the Li Mansion. The house was blocked from all the magic.

Then Sakura ran towards the Li Mansion and went through the door.

~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~

I forgot about Matt in my arms and I flew down the stairs, which startled Meiling out of her thoughts.

"Sakura," I called. I looked around and saw her on the floor. Rage hit hard in my gut. The guard was going to pay for hurting My Ying Fa.

"Sakura," I cried, putting Matt in his crib and picking up Sakura. Tears were falling down my cheeks and onto her. I wiped them away and hurried up the stairs, which startled her. Maybe its because I never cared about a girl except for Sakura.

I kicked open Sakura's door and put her down on the bed. I checked for a pulse. It was weak. Tears kept falling then. I had nothing. If Ying Fa died, I'd want to die with her. I loved her deeply with my heart and if she died, my heart would too. The only person I would probably love as much as My Ying Fa is Matt, I suppose.

I ran out the door screaming for Kero and Yue.

"KERO!!!!! YUE!!!!! TOYA!!!!! HELP ME PLEASE," I screamed down the hall, scared that if I leave Sakura, she might die. 

"Yeah yeah. We heard you," Kero grumbled. He opened his eyes and saw tears falling down my eyes. He was immediately awoken at my tears and pain and realization hit him also. He flew to Sakura's room, as fast as he could.

"Yue," he screamed also. Yukito came out of his room, looking ruffled from sleep. Toya came out of another room. They looked to me then at Kero who was flying as fast as his little wings could take him to Sakura's room. Yukito turned into Yue and Toya ran to Sakura's room with me on his tail.

"Yue, please help her. She was hit with a bullet plus other wounds from today's battle. I guess the guard also helped along with her getting shot," I said, coldly. Rage was still up in my gut. I hated the guard with fury.

"Yes, I can help her with the wounds. I can also take the bullet out her and heal it. But there might be a reaction to all this. I meant the shot. So if she feels any pain, she'll have to not move it so hard, or not use it at all. It'll be healed in a couple of days or so," Yue said.

Yue came next to My Ying Fa and put a hand to her heart. Power radiated from him and Sakura. Next second, she was healed and the bullet was in his hand.

"Let her rest," Toya commanded. He knew Yue and Sakura needed rest right away. They both were tired and weak.

"I'm fine with that," I told him.

As Toya, Yue and Kero walked out, Toya and Kero gave me a death glare, which I gave back willingly. But I owe Yue my life. He saved my Sakura. As I looked upon Sakura, her cheeks had returned to their rosy color and she was looking more beautiful then before. And her breathing had turned back to normal.

I then remembered Matt. I quietly opened the door and saw Matt, asleep in his crib downstairs. I knew he wanted to be by his mommy tonight. I picked him up and carried him up to Sakura's room. There, I put him in his cribs and tucked the covers into him. I kissed his forehead and grinned at my son's reaction. He frowned deeply but was still asleep.

'Like son, like father' I thought. I chuckled deeply and went to Sakura. I lay next to her on her bed and rested my head on the pillow. Sakura inched towards me and cuddled up to me. I was about to pull away but my feelings got the best of me. I pulled my arms around her waist and together we fell asleep like that.

~*~ Next Day ~*~ ~*~ Sakura's POV~*~

I yawned and turned. I felt heat radiate from the person I was sleeping next to. I snuggled against the person but I awoke from a pain hitting my shoulder.

"Itai," I said, as I swore something. I sat up and rubbed my shoulder at the pain. It just gave me more pain. I flinched at my hand coming into contact with my shoulder.

"Sakura," said someone behind me.

"Syaoran…" I said, tears threatening to fall. The pain hurt so much.

"Sakura, don't cry," he said, coming behind me and hugging me.

"It hurts," I said.

"I know. I owe Yue for saving you," he said, tears falling down also.

He bent down and kissed where it hurt. It felt much better.

"Thanks so much. It feels all better," I said, hugging him in return.

"Your welcome," he said, making me turn around. As I turned around, he kissed me on the lips. He felt so warm. I gave in to him. 

I had kissed him before, just not like this. This was more passionate. And more good. I smiled inwardly and he inserted his tongue into my mouth. Together, we moved our tongues against each other's. We stopped about 5 minutes afterwards of kissing because Matt was crying.

"Can I get him," he asked.

"You're the dad aren't you," I asked, but I already knew the answer. He nodded his head.

"Then pick him up and feed him," I told him. He smiled at me and went towards the Matt. 

He picked Matt up and Matt stopped crying.

"Dada," Matt said, as he hugged Syaoran. I giggled and Matt sent a scowl in my direction. Syaoran busied himself with Matt's bottle. It already was heated and he put it in his son's mouth. Matt started sucking at it, content in his father's arms. I smiled at them. Syaoran came over to me and sat next to me, with Matt in his arms.

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!" That's was Tomoyo. She had her camera stuck in the door. I chuckled and went to the camera. I shoved it out of the door and shut the door. I locked it and smiled. Syaoran chuckled deeply at my shoving.

"You're turning into me you know," he said.

"Thanks," I said, which earned more chuckling from Syaoran.

He looked down and saw Matt still suckling at the bottle. It was almost gone. I smiled at the picture. I put on a pin which was a hidden camera.

"I love you Sakura," he said, not looking at me but at Matt.

"I love you too," I retorted.

"Even if I haven't been here for you Matt… I love you too," Syaoran said, bending down to kiss Matt on the forehead. I looked at both of them and tears fell down.

Syaoran looked up and saw me crying.

"Don't cry Sakura," he said, putting the sleeping Matt in his crib and coming towards me.

"I love you both deeply. I'd sacrifice my life for you guys. I don't want you guys to go back to Japan ok," he asked.

"We won't go. We both love you. And we'll not go back to Japan," I said, wiping my tears.

He smiled and came up and hugged me. I smiled and hugged him in return. He went down on his knee all of a sudden.

"Sakura, will you marry me," he asked. I was shocked. All I knew was that he was proposing to me and I was shocked. I couldn't think. Joy was building up on me and I still had the video camera pin on. I was psyched. My eyes rolled back and I fainted. Right before I fell I was caught by Syaoran and he chuckled at me.

"I guess she is really shocked. I want to make sure though," he said, right before I feel into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How did you guys like it? Well when I get 25 reviews, I'll do another chapter. Ja ne!!!!!!


	5. Yes to You

Yes to You

~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~

"Sakura wake up," someone said above me.

'I think I'm having déjà vu again' I thought, confused.

"Why? This is all a dream. Syaoran asking me to be his wife, me having a son, me visiting Syaoran's family and me going to Hong Kong. This is all a dream," I said, trying to believe that it all was a dream.

"Nope. Its no dream," Syaoran said.

"Kami-san, what happened," I asked.

"You fainted," Eriol said.

"No wonder why I smelt something bad," I whispered, apparently about to gag at the smell.

"Don't get sick on us please," Meiling said.

"Ok I will," I told her, running to the bathroom, making gagging noises.

I closed the door and yawned. I looked around and saw a big window right in front of the toilet. I sighed and locked the door. I put on the shower and actually didn't go in the shower. I then smiled and climbed out the window. I looked down and saw I was on a lower roof. 

"Jump!" Little wings appeared at my shows and I jumped down to the ground. I then made jump go back into Card form. I smiled and thanked the card.

"This seems like it hasn't been used for such a long time. And it seems beautiful," I said, looking down at the peach blossoms, cherry blossoms and roses.

"Windy! Release and Dispel! Blow the window closed and also the curtains," I whispered.

Windy nodded and did what she was told.

"Thank you. I seriously want some time to think about my problems." I sat on the little bridge that connected the two lands together from the stream.

'Syaoran loves me right' I asked myself.

'Yes.'

'I don't know.'

The cards flew out, circling me, trying to get me out of my thoughts and depression.

"I'm sorry. Too many thoughts are coming into my head. I know you guys are trying to cheer me up," I told them.

"Mistress, what is wrong," asked Dark.

"You seem lonesome," said Windy.

"Has Li-kun betrayed you," asked Love.

"Do you want me to teach him a lesson," asked Shot.

"I'll teach him manners," said Fight.

"No it's ok. Its just Syaoran asked me to marry him; I got more responsibility on my back since I've come here. I knew me coming would be bad," I said, silence coming over all of us.

"So, he'll be our Master," said Storm, who was proud to have Syaoran as her master.

"I want only Matt to be our Master," said fiery, laughing.

"Either Matt will or one of my other children will," I told them. They nodded.

"I have seen the future. Something amazing will happen," Dream said.

"You always say that! Last time you said Kero was going to eat all the chocolate at the fair and have a heart attack. NO! Instead it was Spinnel Sun who made it happen," Libra taunted Dream.

"Shut up!!! Now what are we going to do about evil and my life problems," I asked.

"Well…. Here's my advice, get married to Li-kun. Then we'll think about the evil. But for right now, you have other plans," Light whispered.

"What do you mean," I asked.

"Bigger problems," Rain said.

"What is the problem," I demanded.

"Forget it," Watery said.

"Whatever," I told them.

"We'll leave you to your thinking," Earthy said. They all flashed back into cards. I frowned. I knew something was going to happen, they were not telling me.

I sighed. I closed my eyes but heard the bushes moving.

I went over the bridge and sat in between the Tree.

"Come out, come out, whoever you are," I whispered to the person in the bushes.

"See you're having fun Sakura," Eriol said.

"Haven't you ever thought about concealing your aura," I said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes but it still wouldn't of helped. You're much more stronger then me,"

"So what? Now what do you want," I asked strictly, wanting him to leave more then ever.

"Syaoran and the others are worried. They broke down the door just to see that you weren't drowning yourself in the shower. And now, they have been thinking the worse, that the enemy caught you," he said dramatic.

"Interesting. Now leave. I need time to think," I growled.

"I'm staying here. No matter what. Syaoran's orders were that if I found you, that I have to stay with you," he said.

'GREAT! I want peace but no! I have to have annoying Eriol on my back. I wonder if I can go to my mother's grave over here. Since it is over here in China' I wondered.

"Do not try it," Eriol threatened.

"What're you going to do about it," I asked, smiling evilly.

"Don't you dare," he said.

"Too late," I said to him.

"FLY CARD!!" Wings appeared on my back and I flew off, leaving Eriol on his own.

~*~ Eriol's POV ~*~

"Eriol! Where is Sakura," asked Syaoran.

"She left to go to her mothers grave," I said, worried about Sakura.

"Lets get going," Syaoran said.

They left me standing there.

"Hello! She tied me down with her aura! Can you guys help me," I asked.

"Later," Syaoran said, running a lot faster then the girls. (A/N: evil me!!!!! Leaving poor Eriol alone. Well, if evil comes you know his saying, "NO ONE CAN BEAT THE POWERFUL REINCARNATION OF CLOW REED!") 

~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~

I flew lower to my mother's grave. As I settled down, I saw a flashback of my mother's life.

**Flash Back**

"Sakura, please stop crying," whispered Nadeshiko. 

"Mommy, I love you," a young Sakura cried. Sakura's brother and father were also crying.

"I'll always will be near you. In here and outside," Nadeshiko was telling all of them.

"We love you," Toya said, wiping his tears.

"I love you mama," I called to Nadeshiko, hugging her tightly. She hugged back weakly and faded out.

The Heart Monitor beeped because the line was flat.

"Mama," Sakura cried. Toya came up and hugged her. They're dad also came up and joined them in the hug.

"Will you guys promise that we'll always be family," asked Sakura, holding her pinky finger out as a promise.

"Promise," Toya said, and put his pinky out to get shook. Dad also did it too.

"Together, we will survive this…"

**End of Flash back**

"Sakura dear, what's wrong," asked her mom's spirit.

"So much is going on," I told her.

She caressed my cheek and whispered, "I know you can survive this. You've survived much after all these years after I left."

"I miss you mom. And I want to tell you about Matt. He sends his love," I told her.

"Yes I know. Now what's this about an engagement?"

"So you heard? Well… Syaoran asked me to be his wife. I don't know the answer."

"If you love him with all your heart and care about him that much, then I give you permission to marry him," Nadeshiko, or mother, told me.

"I love you and Matt. Don't let anyone else tell you that I don't. And if you call on me in real time of trouble I will always be there for you," she said.

"Bye Mom," I said, blowing her a kiss to her disappearing form.

I felt an aura right next to me. I felt hands on my back.

"I also saw mom. Come on," Toya called to me. I turned around and saw Syaoran, Yue, Kero, Meiling, Tomoyo and Matt. I smiled as Matt looked at the disappearing form of his grandma. He smiled and cried for his mommy.

"I love you Matt," I cooed as I got him in my hands. Tears were forming in my eyes. I just remembered what my mom said. I still could hear her words….

"I love you and Matt. Don't let anyone else tell you that I don't…"

I smiled at those words and went back to Tomoyo. She hugged me and I hugged back, making sure I didn't squish Matt.

(A/N: Just in case you guys wanted to know! Matt's b-day is February 12, Chinese New Year. ^.^)

"Come on, let's get to bed," Toya said, tired and also yawning.

"All this is loosing my energy," Yue complained.

"Shut up with the complaining. I get that too much from the Cards," I whined. They looked shocked but covered it up.

"Yes, lets going to bed," I said, eagerly. I held on to Matt.

"DASH CARD," I screamed. Dash made me go fast. I ran my way to the Li Mansion, kicked open the door and went to my bed. I put Matt down, who was asleep from the fast run.

"Night Matt," I called to him and kissed his fore head. I changed into my Pajamas and feel asleep.

~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~

Shocked covered my face when I got up to Sakura's bedroom. She was already asleep. 

'Might as well. We've been sleeping with each other for a few days' I thought helplessly. I shrugged and laid down on the bed. As I covered Sakura and me, I thought about the day. 

'Two more days and It'll be Sakura's birthday' I thought. I new the perfect birthday present. A key to something special. (A/N: A KEY TO SOMETHING IN HIS PANTS!!!!!! HA! JUST PLAYING AROUND!)

"Good night sweet Ying Fa," I called to her.

~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~ **Next day, March 31st**

I awoke to hear Matt cry.

"It's ok baby," I told him, giving Matt a bottle. I held him in a rocking chair as we rocked together. He stopped drinking half way and I burped him. He burped a loud one, which made Syaoran wake up. Syaoran chuckled at Matt.

"Dada," Matt called. I put him on the floor and Matt crawled his way to the bed and cried for his dad.

"Come here squirt," Syaoran said, picking up Matt and cuddling him. That surprised me. Syaoran got out of bed, still dressed from yesterday, and was playing superman with Matt. Matt was superman. Matt was laughing.

I smirked.

'Thank God I put a secret camera in here' I thought evilly. I was turning to be Tomoyo the II. 

"What are you smirking about," asked Syaoran grumpily.

"Nothing Grumpy. Nothing," I soothed to him. Still smirking though.

"What," whined Syaoran.

"You look so cute," I told him, which made him blush like a tomato. I smiled and kissed his cheek. Which furthered his blushing into a ripe tomato.

"Sakura, what's your answer to me being your husband," he asked, surprising me.

"Well… I love you a lot. So I guess…. Ano….sure," I said, smiling at Syaoran.

He put down Matt and rushed to me. He twirled me like a little girl as my father once used to do. I kissed him and we stayed that way until Matt started crying.

"Aw, come here squirt," Syaoran told Matt. Matt crawled to Syaoran and hugged him.

"We've got to announce this," he said. I blushed hot pink at the word announce. I then turned mortified.

"Syaoran... What about… your… sisters," I asked.

Syaoran chuckled and said, "Don't tell me your afraid of my sisters!"

"N-no of course not," I stuttered.

Matt fell asleep and we dragged him to his bed.

After we put him to bed, Syaoran grabbed my hand and we walked down to the kitchen. There sat Yukito, Tomoyo, Fuutie, Fei Mei, Seifa, Toya, Kero, Meiling, Eriol, Spinnel Sun, Xie Fa and my- about- to- be mother Yelen.

"Excuse us but we have an announcement," said Syaoran. I turned bright red.

"Sakura and me are going to get married," he said. He had everyone's full attention. They were gaping at us. Toya was the first one to react.

"NO KAJUII! I KNEW COMING BACK HERE WOULD BE BAD," he said.

Toya drew himself off his chair and went towards Syaoran.

"You Gaki will not marry my Kajuii," Toya stated.

"Toya, mom gave me permission along with dad," I clearly growled. Toya was taken back and he looked deadly.

"Mom gave you permission to marry this gaki along with dad," he asked deadly.

'Mom… come to me please. I need your help' I called to her. She appeared and Toya stopped ranting and cursing.

"Toya, please stop. I allow this to happen. Now knock it off," she screamed at him. I looked at my mom with horror on my face. She positively angry and she never was like this.

"Yes mom," Toya said, glaring at Syaoran and me.

"Thanks dear," she said and left.

"Told you," I whispered and stuck my tongue out at him. He growled and stuck his out.

"Enough children," Meiling commanded. We glared at her.

"Now lets have a peaceful breakfast," Yelen called to us. We settled down and ate peacefully and quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey!!!!! Like this chapter? Well here's a preview of the next chapter:

I went down to breakfast. I smelled the sweet sensation of bacon and sausages. I settled down into a chair.

Suddenly everyone came inside the dining room and sat down. Meiling came in looking ruffled.

"Aunt Yelen, I have some news. I am pregnant with Syaoran's baby," she said.

I looked upon Meiling with shock then at Syaoran who was smiling proudly.

**End of Preview**

How did you guys like it? That's likely to happen. So review and then if I get enough, I'll make the next chapter juicy!!!!!

Syaoran-and-sakura


	6. Birthday Surprises

Birthday Surprises  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV~*~  
  
  
  
As I finished eating my breakfast, Toya went and excused himself. He  
  
nodded  
  
to me and I excused myself also. I glared at Toya and followed him out  
  
the door. I still followed him out the back door and into the gardens.  
  
"Toya… what is your problem," I demanded. I had enough of his  
  
attitude since I first met Syaoran.  
  
"Kajuii, I do no want you to marry that gaki. He will bring bad luck to the family. I want you to marry someone who will bring you happiness, not pain," Toya explained.  
  
"I am not a Kajuii. Now… why do you hate Syaoran so much," I asked.  
  
"He brought you pain until you were 15 when he came back from Hong  
  
Kong. Do you just want to forget about the agony you had when he left? You barely would eat and you would never be happy. You were always depressed. Do you want me to drop all of it and forget it," he growled.  
  
"Yes. If you want me to live in the present, then let me make my own  
  
decisions. I am old enough to make my own decisions. I mean if you  
  
don't want me to be like that again you better let me marry Syaoran," I  
  
threatened.  
  
"No. I won't," Toya said.  
  
"Too bad, because we will," Syaoran said, coming out of the shadow and  
  
putting his arms around my waist.  
  
"Not if I reject to it when the marriage comes," Toya said, smiling  
  
evilly.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," I growled.  
  
"Oh yes he would," Syaoran said.  
  
"Lets go. Toya, you know our agreement," I said, bowing to him. I  
  
grabbed Syaoran's hand and we walked away from Toya.  
  
***Later that Day *** ~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
"Pstt! Syaoran come here," whispered Meiling from a door.  
  
"Why," I asked.  
  
"Just come in," she told me and I followed her.  
  
"Now what," I asked as I shut the door.  
  
"We are going to make a surprise birthday party for Sakura," Seifa  
  
said.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"We are going to scare her to death," a voice said. It was Seifa.  
  
"Cool! But how," asked Meiling.  
  
"We're going to play a game with her," Fuutie said.  
  
"I'm going to bring a bat," Syaoran said enthusiastic.  
  
"I'll bring the gun," said Tomoyo.  
  
"What do you need that for," Eriol asked.  
  
"Well, we're going to shoot at each other, especially at Sakura,"  
  
Tomoyo said.  
  
I was listening at the door. And by the looks of it, I'm going to  
  
die tomorrow.  
  
"Hey! I'll bring the donkey," Fei Mei said.  
  
"Yeah, we can make Sakura pin the tail on the donkey," Meiling said.  
  
'Now I'm scared. Tomorrow I'm going to be hit by a bat, get shot  
  
at, and now I'm going to be kicked by a donkey. I think I'll be leaving now'  
  
I thought, horrified that my friends would do that to me.  
  
I ran to my room and locked everything. I barred the door and hid in  
  
my bathroom with baby food and with Matt. I was scared to leave my  
  
Bathroom now. Matt started crying.  
  
"Shh! They're gonna come with guns. Now here," I added as I gave  
  
Matt his pacifier.  
  
I remembered the talk I had with Kero that one day. He said  
  
something about telepathic waves. I knew what to do.  
  
'Toya' I called to my brother.  
  
~*~ Toya's POV ~*~  
  
'Toya' someone asked me in my head.  
  
'Sakura?' I called back.  
  
'Yes its me. I'm scared. Please come to me€™ she told me.  
  
'Probably in hysterics' I thought to myself.  
  
'I HEARD THAT!!!!!'  
  
'Ok., ok, hold your horses' I told her and cut the waves off.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
"So, got any ideas on how to scare her," Meiling asked.  
  
"Got many," Tomoyo said as she explained our plan.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
I heard pummeling on my door.  
  
"Sakura! Let me in," Toya was saying.  
  
I opened my door and Toya fell on the floor with a bang.  
  
"Nice one squirt," he grumbled.  
  
I smiled faint fully and I knew that he knew something was up.  
  
"What happened," he asked.  
  
"Well, they're planning to kill me tomorrow. Or at least beat me into  
  
a bloody pulp," I whispered as I locked the door and barred it again.  
  
"Wait a second, who is," he asked.  
  
"Syaoran and his sisters. And all my friends," I whimpered.  
  
"WHY THAT GAKI," he yelled.  
  
"Stop trying to distract them next door. They'll think something's  
  
up," I growled.  
  
"Too late," I whispered as I heard footsteps stopping at my door.  
  
There suddenly was pounding at my door like I suspected.  
  
"Sakura... what's happening in there," Syaoran asked from the  
  
other side of the door. I whimpered and crawled under my bed, scared.  
  
"I'll handle it Sakura," Toya whispered to me.  
  
I nodded from under the bed and Toya went to open my door.  
  
Syaoran was standing there, with rage on his face.  
  
"Where's Sakura," he demanded.  
  
"None of your business," Toya said tartly.  
  
"It is my business because she's my fiancé," Syaoran said.  
  
"Don't make me knock you out and step over you," Toya threatened.  
  
"WHERE IS SAKURA," Syaoran asked once again.  
  
"Get out of my way," Toya said curtly.  
  
"I know she's in here. I can feel her aura," Syaoran said. I choked.  
  
I forgot to hide my aura. I quickly made my aura faint away slowly as Toya kept  
  
him busy.  
  
"Now I can't feel her," he said but saw me move under my bed.  
  
"Sakura," he said as he tried to push my brother away from blocking the  
  
door.  
  
I scrambled to the bathroom door. I locked it and ran to a switch I had  
  
found. A secret door opened and I went inside and turned the switch  
  
off. The secret door closed, which made me left in darkness. I sighed a word and  
  
light came into my hand.  
  
I followed the passage and found it led into each person's bedroom.  
  
I smiled as I got in reach of Yukito.  
  
"Yukito," I whispered to him. He looked up and down but couldn't  
  
See where I was. He turned into Yue and saw where I was because he could feel my  
  
aura.  
  
"Mistress, come out of there," he said. I switched the button and the  
  
door opened.  
  
"Hello Yue," I called to him.  
  
"Mistress, I can feel your sadness and fear. What did I miss," he  
  
asked.  
  
I sat down and told him what I overheard. After I was done, it had been  
  
an hour and a half. It was now 8 Pm.  
  
"Yue, can I please stay here for the night," I asked. He nodded and  
  
I took the floor.  
  
"Mistress, what are you doing on the floor," he asked.  
  
"Trying to sleep duh," I said as I giggled.  
  
"Good night then," he whispered.  
  
"G' night," she called to me and fell into deep sleep. Yue looked  
  
over and saw she was floating in midair. Realization hit him.  
  
'She's turning 21 tomorrow. That means that if she wished, I can  
  
be separated from my false form," he thought.  
  
**Next Day, April 1** (A/N: Sakura's B-day!!!! And also Mine!!!! For  
  
real!!!!)  
  
"Sakura wake up," Toya said as he was shaking me.  
  
"Five more minutes dad," I said groggily and turned over.  
  
"Sakura wake up now. It's time for breakfast," Yue said. I got up  
  
only because 'breakfast' came out of Yue's mouth. Yue waved around at  
  
me and my clothes turned into baggy green pants and a jersey of Tokyo's  
  
favorite football team. I smiled and put my hair up in a bandana.  
  
"Sakura hurry up," Toya growled, impatient. Yukito's stomach then  
  
growled. I giggled and went to Matt's room.  
  
"Hey Matt," I said cheerfully and hugged him. He seemed relieved that  
  
I was alright.  
  
"Sakura, come on," Yukito said.  
  
"Coming as soon as I am finished with Matt and something else," I  
  
called.  
  
I closed my door and locked it.  
  
"Stay there Matt," I told him. He stood there and I took out  
  
something I had when I was little. I laid the necklace down and I made a circle  
  
with powdery sage. I put it around me. Kero came up to me and I asked,  
  
"Kero, do you want to stay in your two forms forever? Or do you want to be  
  
different. As in Yue. I mean you human and your lion/ stuff animal form  
  
separated?"  
  
"I'll stay as I am, but thank you very much," Kero said pleasantly.  
  
"Ok then. Stand back. I'm doing this only for Yue then. I need to  
  
summon my powers. Please stand watch over Matt while I do this," I told him.  
  
"Sakura... don't mess with your powers. You'll be tampering with  
  
unimaginable powers that you won't be able to handle but if you think  
  
you are ready then go ahead," Kero said as he went to watch over Matt.  
  
~*~ Yukito's POV ~*~  
  
I was waiting for my breakfast to come. But I felt something pull  
  
Towards me. I knew Sakura was doing uncontrolled magic.  
  
"No Sakura," I whispered.  
  
"What did you say," asked Toya and Syaoran.  
  
"No don't do it Sakura," I yelled to her. Syaoran and Toya were  
  
amazed that I was yelling.  
  
I turned into Yue with a flash.  
  
"Mistress, don't," I cried up to her but she wasn't listening to my  
  
pleas.  
  
"What is she doing," Toya demanded.  
  
"She's using uncontrolled magic for magic. She can die from it if she can't  
  
stay," I told them. I grew wings and I flew to Sakura's room as fast  
  
as I could with Syaoran and Toya at my rear.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"Magic, summoned by all magic users, take my wish as my birthday has  
  
came. I want to wish that Yue be two people," I said, trying to control  
  
everything around me.  
  
I glowed a hot pink as my powers went together as one.  
  
I screamed as pain inflicted upon me. I felt the pain that Yukito and  
  
Yue felt. Every agonized hit and every emotional pain hit me. But still, I  
  
stayed as sill as I could. I felt my pain loosen up and I felt a warm hand on  
  
my shoulder. I looked up and saw people I didn't know.  
  
"Daughter, you have showed your power to all of us," Fuijitaka and  
  
Nadieshiko said. They smiled lovingly at me, which I showed back. I  
  
looked and saw Clow Reed on my right.  
  
"I choose right. You are worthy of the Clow Cards," he said,  
  
appraising me.  
  
And to my left was someone I did not know.  
  
"Well done Sakura," he said.  
  
"Excuse me but who are you," I asked.  
  
"Well, I'm the person who gave you the extra powers of course," he told me. I stood there, confused.  
  
"Ah, Sakura, he's the one that made you call up the Clow Cards by yourself. He's the one that made you use light in by hands. He's the one that made you survive all this time," Clow Reed said.  
  
"Hoe… you guys have been watching me," I asked.  
  
"Yes," they said.  
  
"Now, lets get down to business," my mother insisted.  
  
"Yes, now Sakura, you have 5 wishes, you can make one each year or you can make all of them today," the unknown man said.  
  
"I'll make one each wish," I told them.  
  
"And your wish is," he asked simply.  
  
"To have Yue separated," I told everyone. Clow nodded and approved of it.  
  
"What have you got up to spare for Yue's separation," he asked.  
  
"How about my necklace," I asked.  
  
"No. Hiko, don't make her do it. That necklace was given up from Clow reeds grandmother," Nadieshiko said.  
  
"Ok. We'll give you this one for free," he countered.  
  
"Thanks," my mother said.  
  
"As I call her powers to beam, lay force and scream, as my powers give my wishes and peoples wishes, let her wish be controlled," Hiko cried out loud because something cut him off.  
  
"Mama," cried Matt.  
  
"Matt! Stay where you are," I cried.  
  
He crawled to his grandma and grandpa and hugged them. They had tears in their eyes at their grandson.  
  
"As I call her powers to beam, lay force and scream, as my powers give my wishes and peoples wishes, let her wish be controlled as Yue takes on two forms," Hiko said, calmly.  
  
~*~ Yukito's POV ~*~  
  
  
  
I felt being driven from two sides. I felt being pulled away from Yue.  
  
'I can live my own life now' I thought happily.  
  
'Well so long Yukito' my other side said.  
  
Now, in a flash, two of us became different people. As we heard, Sakura was screaming.  
  
"Sakura," I whispered and ran to Sakura's room. I kicked the door opened.  
  
"Sakura, what's the matter," I asked but I stopped wondering. Matt lay between the sage and he was trying to uncover his mother. Sakura was still screaming.  
  
'Magic' I thought.  
  
"Yes. Magic. Hiko is damaging her right now. She didn't pay the price so rolled the dice and she landed on pain we had to go through," Yue said behind me.  
  
"What can we do," I asked.  
  
"Nothing because she stopped," he said, amused.  
  
We shrugged and went down stairs to go eat.  
  
  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
I woke up from all the pain I had endured.  
  
"Mama," Matt cried and hugged me hard with tears in his eyes.  
  
"It's ok sweet one," I soothed. My stomach grumbled and I blushed.  
  
I gave Matt his bottle and went down to breakfast.  
  
I went down to breakfast. I smelled the sweet sensation of bacon and sausages. I settled down into a chair. Suddenly everyone came inside the dining room and sat down. Meiling came in looking ruffled.  
  
"Aunt Yelan, I have some news. I am pregnant with Syaoran's baby," she said. I looked upon Meiling with shock then at Syaoran who was smiling proudly.  
  
"HUH," asked a shocked Toya. He looked at me. I stood there, looking shocked.  
  
I sat down hard on my chair, feeling numb. I could feel my face pale.  
  
'I must look like a ghost' I thought, scared.  
  
~*~ Meiling's POV ~*~  
  
"She's taking it too good," I told Syaoran. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok," he asked Sakura.  
  
She nodded, looking like a ghost.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe you should lie down," I said, moving to her.  
  
"Don't touch her Gaki," Toya hissed. I was taken by his hiss and looked at him.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
As Syaoran came next to me, I flinched.  
  
'He's going to kill me' I thought terrified.  
  
I ran away from him and ran towards the door. I slammed it open and ran to my sanctuary. It was the stream I had seen a day ago. I smiled and put my hand out. It trailed along my hand.  
  
"Mistress, why all of a sudden are you here," a voice asked.  
  
"Why don't you just destroy yourself and get over it," I asked.  
  
"Because my master does want the Li family. She wants me to kill you and this is what I'll do. Or maybe, I'll erase your memory," she said evilly.  
  
"Not if we stop you first," Eriol, Kero and Yue said from behind me. I gasped and jumped. I didn't feel their auras. And I was shocked.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be back to normal," Yue said calmly. He smiled at me but it disappeared as he looked at our enemy.  
  
"Let me finish this trash off," I said, evilly.  
  
'New powers come in handy a lot' I thought, happy as ever.  
  
"Power of My Star Staff, come to me," I yelled and my nice staff came.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared," the girl said.  
  
"You should," I continued, "Now… Let's get it on! Star Staff, combine your powers and destroy my enemy," I informed the staff. The Star Staff then became me. It linked to my heart and I suddenly had greater powers then ever.  
  
"Take this," I whispered and shot my hand towards the girl. A powerful blast came and hit the girl.  
  
"It's going to take more then that Mistress," she said.  
  
"Fine then," I told her. I centered my bein into my heart.  
  
'Power of Stars, Moon and Sun, help me please' I thought. As soon as that came up in my mind, stars came into my hand. I released them onto the girl, which hit her in the heart and head. She dropped dead, silent.  
  
"Thank God," I whispered, as I dropped dead in a faint.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
I heard grunts and moans from the other side of the dining room. I was curious at what happened until I felt a pink aura.  
  
"Sakura," I gasped softly and ran from the room.  
  
"What's the matter," I asked as I ran into Eriol.  
  
"She used her new powers. And she's unconscious," he informed me. I nodded and waited as they got Sakura up on a cot.  
  
"Sakura, wake up… please," I whispered.  
  
"Syaoran," she asked faintly, looking up at me.  
  
"Syaoran, is it true," she inquired.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Its April Fools remember. And your birthday," I reminded her.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot. I was too busy to remember," she groaned as she sat up.  
  
"Used up to much energy," I asked. She nodded.  
  
"Don't ever make me worry ok," I scolded.  
  
"Yes, sir," she said, humor coming back. I chuckled and smiled.  
  
"Sakura, I love you. I would never hurt you right," I asked, frowning at me hurting my Ying Fa ever.  
  
"I love you too and I hope you never scare me again," she mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean by that," I urged her into saying what she meant.  
  
"I meant that conversation you had with all my friends," she choked.  
  
"Oh, spying aren't we," I teased.  
  
She nodded and said, "So it wasn't true?"  
  
"Nope! We didn't know you were there. Or else we'd never talk about killing you," I said, softly. She had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well, let's go to bed," I remarked.  
  
She nodded and we went up together. As we went up, I smiled at my plan. I knew she'd agree.  
  
"Come on," she said, noticing I slowed down. I nodded my agreement.  
  
I locked the door and Sakura looked at me weird.  
  
"Why did you lock it," she asked.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe something," I breathed. I came up and kissed her.  
  
We kissed and went together on the bed, having some fun for tonight. I smiled at her giving and we moaned.  
  
  
  
(A/N: I am not going to have a sex scene in here… YET!!!!!!! Hehehe)  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours after our passion spent…  
  
"I love you Sakura," I said.  
  
"I love you too," she echoed and fell into deep sleep. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep, smiling as I dreamed about my goddess in my arms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey how'd you like it? I made a few mistakes so I had to proof it once again. Sorry. I'll make the chapter as soon as I can! 


	7. Sakura's Problem

1 Sakura's Problem  
  
  
  
Next morning…. ~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
I woke up and turned around to see who was hugging me. I saw Syaoran naked and I gulped.  
  
'This is a nightmare' I thought. I looked at me and gulped a second time. I was naked as Eve was when she first was born.  
  
"Hey Ying Fa," Syaoran greeted.  
  
"Konnichiwa Xiao Lang," I said, smiling at him.  
  
He kissed me on the forehead and got up from bed. I watched as he put on some clothes. He saw me watching him and turned red as possible as anyone can.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Li is so red. I wonder why," I teased.  
  
"Shush! Stop teasing me," he whined. I smiled and got dress. I smiled as he still looked at me.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No! No! Nothing," he replied hastily. I nodded and gave him the yeah-right look. He blushed as red as a tomato and turned around. I smirked and went down for breakfast.  
  
'Syaoran can still be little kid these days' I thought, laughing inside, but not out.  
  
"Hey Sakura! How are you," asked Meiling.  
  
"Good and you?"  
  
"Fine. I'm sorry about yesterday. I know you were scared. We didn't know you were outside," she confided. I nodded.  
  
"Its ok," I told her. She sighed in relief and hugged me. I was shocked. Meiling… hugging me! How she changed!  
  
"It feels good being hugged again," I admitted and we laughed. We laughed all the way to breakfast but we stopped after Syaoran's mother gave us a stop look. I stood confused.  
  
'She must have some guests over' I thought. I nodded my consent and went inside, waving my hand. My clothes turned from regular to formal.  
  
"Sakura, this is Mr. Wu and Miss Shei, from Japan. Do you know them," Syaoran's asked, polite to the guests.  
  
"No, Ms. Li. I haven't," I added, frowning at the young girl.  
  
'Oh no! She's one of those assailants' I thought, horrified.  
  
"Hi! Im Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend," Tomoyo greeted.  
  
"Hello. I am Hung Wu and this is my sister Lilly Shei. We're from Japan, though you know," he added. I looked at the young girl who was my age. Though she was smaller then me, she had blonde hair and green eyes. The boy was different. He had black hair and green eyes.  
  
'Big difference' I thought.  
  
"Hello I am Sakura Kinomoto and this is Tomoyo Daijoibu. And this is Syaoran Li, Meiling Rae, Eriol Hirigazawa and my son Matt," I told them. They nodded but Lilly came up and touched Matt. He pulled away and started crying. I pulled him up and he stopped.  
  
"I'll show Miss Shei around," I said sharply. They nodded and Miss Shei and Mr. Wu came with me.  
  
As soon as we went out the door, I clapped and the door shut.  
  
"What do you guys want," I demanded.  
  
"Your son and Syaoran," they said.  
  
"You'll never get them," I sneered.  
  
"Oh no. I don't think you can stop us. We have things you don't even know," they scoffed.  
  
"Oh well. Too bad, we really wanted to fight you," Eriol said, coming out of the shadows. He smirked and laughed at the horror on the girl and guys face.  
  
"Yes, expect the unexpected. That's what I always thought," Kero said, coming behind Eriol.  
  
"You will never get Matt," Yue said, smirking just like Eriol.  
  
"And you will never get them, thanks to me," Toya also sharpened his voice. He glared at Hung who glared right back.  
  
"Get off the premises! Now," I roared and kicked the girl. She smirked and hit me.  
  
"Sakura," gasped Yue. He saw me getting myself hurt.  
  
"Don't help," I gasped for air. I got up and started kicking and hitting the girl. I concentrated once again like I did yesterday and the girl went up in smoke.  
  
"Now, anybody have any problems," I asked. Hung nodded and came up.  
  
"I'll fight him," Toya insisted. I nodded my agreement and watched from the sidelines.  
  
"You know. I always thought your sister was hot," Hung said, smiling evilly.  
  
"Maybe, when I finish all of you, I'll get Sakura for myself," he sneered. Toya leapt at him and started punching at him.  
  
"Fool," he scoffed and threw Toya off of him. He then smacked Toya. And threw a lightening bolt at Toya. Something stopped the attack and I saw Hiko, the ghost. I nodded to him and saw my place.  
  
"You will never hurt my brother," I growled and took my staff.  
  
"Hiko, get them out of here," I whispered to the ghosts.  
  
"I am not leaving you," Yue said.  
  
"Me neither," the others chorused.  
  
"Go or else I will do it myself," I told them.  
  
"You'd have to kill me," Eriol growled. I smirked at him. I waved my hand in a circle and they were encased into a bubble.  
  
"Only when I am defeated or if I conquered you will come out. Either way, stay or else you will leave," I commanded. They nodded and I smiled my thanks.  
  
'Power of Stars, Moons, Sun, and Planets. Come to me and use my divine powers to help me defeat this enemy once and for all. Divine Power' I thought, as light pored through my whole body once again. But in this case, it didn't destroy the enemy; it encircled the enemy in a bubble of light.  
  
" Now, Hiko, will you do the lights," I asked and Hiko closed off the lights in the bubble.  
  
"Power of My Star Staff, Erase card, come forth," I whispered and Erase came. Erase erased Hung and I went down on my knees, tired. Toya then came out of the bubble and encircled me with his arms.  
  
"You defeated an enemy Sakura. But there's more. I still feel an aura near," Toya said. Eriol nodded and Yue stared up at my Star, which was shining brightly.  
  
"You will have many more enemies to come Sakura," Yue said, toneless.  
  
I nodded and whispered, "Toya, will you take me to my bed?" He nodded and gave Eriol a signal. Eriol muttered something and we were pulled into my bedroom.  
  
"HEY!!!!!! IM NAKED HERE," Syaoran yelled. Everyone went wide-eyed and Syaoran covered himself. He got his pants and underwear on in a couple of seconds then noticed me.  
  
"Hey, what happened," he asked concerned.  
  
"If I get some sleep, maybe I'll know," I yawned.  
  
"Sure," he said and took me from Toya's arms and took me to bed. Toya and the others left, closing the door behind them.  
  
"Get some sleep. And in the morning please tell me," he whispered. I nodded and fell asleep.  
  
The next Morning….. I think…  
  
I awoke and yawned. I stretched and got up. Standing there was Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Sakura," he greeted.  
  
"How long have I been asleep," I asked.  
  
"Almost a week. Today is Monday. And you fell asleep on a Tuesday," he said.  
  
"Kami, that's too long," I added dramatically.  
  
"Well, what did happen? I mean Toya told me and everything but is that what happened? I mean with encasing Hung in a bubble and erasing him," he asked.  
  
"Yes," I replied shortly.  
  
"Well, are you feeling alright," he asked. I nodded but ran to the bathroom.  
  
"I guess it's the aftershock," he insisted. I just threw up more.  
  
He pulled back my hair and wet a cloth. He covered on my head and I thanked him.  
  
"Hey, can I go to the store today," I asked, trying to act casual.  
  
"Sure, but make sure you take Tomoyo and Meiling," he added.  
  
"Ok," I told him. I ran to the wardrobe and changed into some loose pants and a jersey shirt.  
  
"My tomboy," Syaoran teased as I came out. I stuck my tongue at him and ran to Tomoyo's room and Meiling's.  
  
"Come on. Lets go to the store," I added hastily. They nodded and we ran out the door, into a red SUV and drove off.  
  
"So Sakura, why are you so interested into a store," Meiling asked, looking in the rearview window at me. She looked at me with suspicion.  
  
"Umm…" I wondered as I blushed.  
  
"Got something to tell us," they asked. I didn't know if I was to shake my head up or down.  
  
"I don't know," I confided.  
  
"Why do you want to go anymore," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I think… ano… I am-," I was intervened by their laughing and crying voices.  
  
"You think you're pregnant right," Meiling asked.  
  
"Well… yes," I said. They laughed and pulled the car to the side. They jumped to the back and hugged me.  
  
"What are you going to name her or him," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I don't know. I want to first see if I am," I said, pointedly. They blushed a hot crimson and jumped back into the front seats.  
  
"And off we go," I muttered. Tomoyo looked at me with amusement at my words but didn't say anything.  
  
We suddenly stopped and it felt as if I flew to the front seat.  
  
"We're here," Meiling said.  
  
I looked out and saw I was at a liquor store. I walked in and looked down the isles. I found the pregnancy tests and went up to the front cash register.  
  
"Is this all," the girl asked. I nodded and blushed.  
  
"Well, have a good day," she called as I took the bag and ran out the store, looking embarrassed.  
  
"Well, there's a bathroom over there," Meiling pointed over there.  
  
I laughed and ran to the bathroom. Inside, I took out a spray bottle and sprayed the whole place. The bathroom reeked like a dead animal that stayed there for a week and a half. I peed inside a little cup and pulled my pants up. I zipped them up and took out an squeezer (A/N: I don't know what they call them but its sort of like a baster but littler).  
  
"Sakura, what's the news," Tomoyo called.  
  
"Hold up. Im waiting," I said impatient.  
  
It turned purple and I squealed in excitement.  
  
"IM PREGNANT!!!! IM PREGNANT," I screamed and jumped up and down in happiness.  
  
"Hello Sakura, let us celebrate with you," Meiling drawled.  
  
"Oh yeah," I said and opened the door. I showed them the results and they squealed.  
  
"I can feel the baby's aura. But it'll only show it to me," I told them. They nodded.  
  
"It's also a female," I added as I could tell on auras.  
  
"Cool. But how will you tell Syaoran," Meiling asked.  
  
"No need, he will know soon enough," drawled a voice from behind us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How did you like it? Well, review! 


	8. Secrets and Anger

1 Secrets and Anger  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"Eriol show yourself," Tomoyo commanded.  
  
"No. I don't want to. I was supposed to protect you females and be quiet. But no! You guys see me," he whined.  
  
"Stop your whining! Now, how much do you know," I asked.  
  
"Enough to go back to Syaoran and tell him he has a pregnant fiancée," he confided.  
  
"You wouldn't dare tell Sakura's secret. Its hers to tell Syaoran, not yours," Meiling growled.  
  
"Oh, Meiling, I won't tell," he said while smirking.  
  
"I don't like that smirk," Tomoyo whispered to us. Meiling nodded.  
  
"That's because it isn't Eriol," I yelled and shoved Tomoyo and Meiling out of the way.  
  
"Leave them alone! They did nothing to you," I told him.  
  
"They know something," he admitted.  
  
"Don't do it! Don't you dare try killing Sakura," Meiling said.  
  
I put my finger to my lips to quiet her. She nodded.  
  
"I want to know what makes your masters head tick off. I want to know what makes her itch. I want to know what makes her angry," I said.  
  
"I want to make sure she gets ticked. A new evil has came," I said and made my eyes turn red.  
  
"KAMI!!!!!! A RED EYED FEMALE," he yelled.  
  
"Come on, your not finished. I know. I can read your mind like an open book," I told him.  
  
"You devil," he said. He concentrated and made a lightening bolt in his hand.  
  
I turned myself transparent like a ghost. He threw the lightening bolt at me. It went right through me.  
  
"Come on, is that all the best you can do? My evil can kill you straight away. But I'm giving you a head start," I told him.  
  
"Die," he yelled and ran off. I counted to two and hit him with a dark orb. I smiled as I finished my work.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok," Tomoyo asked, scared of me.  
  
"No need Tomoyo. There will be a side affect but that's only my eyes. And this is only a trick. I turned transparent because I willed myself. Anyone with magic can do it if they can have the guts. Its my new power," I confided. They nodded and were surprised.  
  
"So turn back to normal then," Meiling said. I nodded and turned to normal.  
  
"Please don't tell no one about my powers. Only you guys, my parents, Clow Reed and Hiko know about this," I said. They nodded.  
  
"Hey, I got a good name for your little girl. How about Hitomi or her whole name Hitomishiri (shyness)," asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah!!!!!! That's a good name," I said, excited.  
  
"Hitomi Li, does that sound good," I asked, confused at the name.  
  
"Sort of weird but who gives a care," Meiling said without a care in the world.  
  
"Well, let's get home. Im tired and hungry," I whined, my stomach growling. We laughed and got inside the car.  
  
I fell asleep while going there.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
I heard a car come up in the driveway. I smiled and went outside. But there was Tomoyo and Meiling trying to get Sakura out of the car.  
  
"What happened," I said, rushing over there, worried that Sakura was hurt.  
  
"Oh nothing she's just tired," Meiling said. She smiled and then laughed at my face.  
  
"What," I demanded.  
  
"Your face looks so funny, but lets get to work with getting Sakura up. She needs to eat," she added.  
  
"Yeah, really eat," Tomoyo muttered. Meiling elbowed her in the gut and Tomoyo stood quiet.  
  
"Ok, what's going on," I asked, curious at why they were so secretive.  
  
"Nothing," they said quickly. I almost believed them but there was something going on.  
  
"No, why are you guys so secretive," I demanded.  
  
They gave me a look that said back off.  
  
"Whatever," I said as I woke Sakura up. She groaned and got up reluctantly.  
  
"Sakura, we got food ready for you," Tomoyo said and Sakura jumped down from the car and ran into the house. We sweat dropped and followed her into the house, very confused.  
  
I walked in upon Sakura eating sushi, beef and broccoli, mandarin chicken and rice. I sweat dropped and watched her eat. She looked up and blushed at me watching her.  
  
"Why about to be Mrs. Li, why are you blushing," I teased her like she did this morning.  
  
"Nothing," she lied.  
  
She didn't say anymore because she was eating the last of the rice. She then went on to eating the mandarin chicken. She finished the lot in five minutes.  
  
"Man, you really are hungry," I told her. She nodded and went to get a drink. Now I really was confused. She seemed more distant. More secretive now.  
  
"Do you have anything to tell me Sakura," I asked politely.  
  
"No," she snapped and went back to normal.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just being paranoid. I feel like I'm being watched," she said.  
  
I nodded and she went out of the kitchen, heading for the bedroom. I watched her leave and I went to the living room to watch some TV.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"Thank Kami-san he didn't notice it," I said as I sighed in relief. Meiling and Tomoyo nodded.  
  
"I want to make baby outfits," Tomoyo said. Meiling and me sweat dropped but we nodded casually.  
  
"Go ahead, make me and the baby some," I insisted. She cried out in joy and started making them.  
  
"Meiling, we need to keep the pregnancy a surprise. I'll tell him later," I said.  
  
"Later," she asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah later," I said and ran to my bathroom, throwing up the food I just ate. I guess the baby didn't agree with it.  
  
"Sakura are you ok," Meiling asked.  
  
"Uh huh," was my short reply.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get some sleep. I'll send Tomoyo to her room to do the finish ouches to your paternal wear," she said.  
  
"She's done already," I asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah. Well bye," she said and I heard the door close.  
  
I got up from the toilet and wiped my hands and face. I noticed that I needed to take a shower.  
  
I closed the window and locked the door. I opened the shower curtain and pulled the button to medium. I took off all my clothes and went inside the shower. I shivered with delight as water hit my back. I felt the tension leave my back and I felt the baby's happy aura.  
  
"After this, I'm going to check upon Matt," I muttered to myself as a note. I barely had a 5-minute shower when I got on my clothes and went to the crib. There sat Matt, with his toy.  
  
"Hey baby," I cooed and I cuddled him. I seemed to have less time with my friends because of Matt. But I didn't care.  
  
I hugged him softly and kissed him. He sighed as he felt me pick him up. I gave him some toys and started playing with him.  
  
An hour later…  
  
"Come on, time to go to sleep," I told him. He looked up at me with his big adorable eyes but I had to restrain myself for him and for myself.  
  
"No. Now come on," I cuddled him and he stopped. He crawled up to my arms and lay there until he fell asleep. I felt the bliss of a child and it felt good.  
  
"Good night Matt," I called and fell asleep with him. The baby's aura also went down to sleep.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
I switched the off button on the channel changer. There was nothing on and it felt eerie in this house. Something didn't feel right. There was no noise. I mean my mother and sisters were out but that was no excuse.  
  
I ran up the stairs and the first door I see was Meiling's. I opened it softly. It made a sound but I stopped. She was sleeping as tucked up as anyone can be in his or her covers. I went to the window and shut it. It was too cold in here. I then closed the door behind me softly.  
  
I then fast walked to Tomoyo's room and she was inside, listening to her music while trying to go to sleep. I looked up and saw some clothes. I was confused but I didn't stop to wonder. I then went to Toya's room (A/N: This is how you spell his name!!! I saw the movie and this is how they spell it! So stop bugging me about names. I don't know how. And I am not stupid!!!) And opened the door also. He and Yukito were having a slumber party. I laughed softly at them but went to Yukito's room. There were bunk beds there and Yue was sleeping on the biggest which was the bottom. I shut the door without sound and ran to Sakura's room. I opened the door to find Sakura and Matt glowing light blue. I looked on with confusion at the glowing but it stopped when it noticed me looking at it. Matt turned over and said something.  
  
"Look at my cute ones," I said softly and kissed Matt and Sakura on the forehead. Sakura looked like an angel and Matt looked the same. I sighed and went to my room. I lay there thinking about the new aura. Then I remembered Tomoyo's room. There was clothes, baby clothes all over the place and even mother clothes for pregnant women.  
  
"So Tomoyo's finally pregnant huh," I asked myself and laughed. I kept my thought at the picture and fell asleep laughing insanely at Eriol's shocked face when he heard.  
  
  
  
The next day… ~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"Mama," Matt said as he continued to sit on me.  
  
"Matt, please don't sit on your mommy," Syaoran was saying. Matt moved off of me and started hitting me. I groaned and Syaoran chuckled at Matt's attempt to wake me up.  
  
"Shut up Syaoran," I growled.  
  
"Make me," he teased and stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Gladly," I said and sucked his tongue.  
  
I sucked at his tongue but he pushed me away. I looked at him with confusion.  
  
"We can't do this in front of Matt," he explained. I nodded my agreement and picked up his bottle.  
  
"I already fed him," Syaoran said. I nodded again but in irritation. Syaoran was now the fathering type huh? Well so be it. Let the games begin. I smirked but Syaoran didn't see.  
  
"Why is it that when you're happy, there's always a new aura around you," he asked, trying to pry me into spilling my secret.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you soon," I told him.  
  
"TELL ME NOW," he commanded in anger.  
  
"No," I said calmly, though I was shocked to see Syaoran like this.  
  
"Now," he commanded again and I shook my head in agreement.  
  
"Ok then its torture then," he said and started tickling me. I laughed and laughed. But still, I wouldn't tell.  
  
"Not so ticklish are you now," he asked, smirking.  
  
He tickled me again and I had enough of it.  
  
"I'm going to pee. Please I'll tell you then," I told him. He nodded and I ran to the bathroom, to go to the bathroom.  
  
After when I finished, I climbed out the window and jumped down the roof. I smiled at my cleverness and ran to the tree where I sat to think on those nights.  
  
I picked a flower and was choosing if I should tell Syaoran or not. The last petal said I should tell him.  
  
"I don't know if I should tell him. What happens if he rejects her," I wondered  
  
I sat there, gazing into the sky when I thought I should ponder this with Tomoyo.  
  
'Jump Card Release' I thought and little wings appeared at my feet again. I jumped onto the roof and made Jump turn to its card form. I walked to Tomoyo's bedroom window but when I took a step on the roof. It creaked and I was worried that it'll collapse.  
  
I took the step and soon enough, it collapsed but I was on it. I fell into training room. It looked very old and unoccupied for the longest time. And by my guess, this one was the oldest. All the other ones were on the second floor. I was scared now.  
  
"What happens if no one gets here," I wondered. I pictured myself starving to death and without water. I saw myself eat some wood.  
  
"EWWW," I yelled.  
  
'Yue, Toya, Kero, please help me' I sent them a message.  
  
~*~ Yue's POV ~*~  
  
'Yue, Toya, Kero, please help me' someone said in my head. It was Sakura.  
  
'Sakura, where are you' I thought.  
  
'In some old training room.'  
  
'Are you hurt?'  
  
'I don't know. Let me check.' I waited which seemed like a hundred years.  
  
'I've got a gash on my leg and a scratch on my cheek. And I think I sprained my ankle. Its hard to walk on' she thought.  
  
'Hold on. I'm getting Toya and Kero' I said to her and left her there. I flew to Toya's room and first thing I saw there was Toya and Yukito sleeping together. (A/n: Not in that way. I meant in the same bed as friends. Nothing more. I told you it's not an Y/T.)  
  
"Toya! Get up. Sakura's in trouble. Meet me in Kero's room in 10 minutes or I will personally take a picture of you two sleeping together and post it all over Hong Kong," I teased and closed the door after me. I went to Kero's room, which he actually did, and slammed the door open.  
  
"Kero! Get up. Sakura is in big trouble and she can barely move. I'll give you a chocolate cake if you hurry up," I told him. He awoke in a hurry and together we waited. But Syaoran passed by.  
  
"Where's Sakura," he demanded.  
  
'Sakura's pregnant' I realized. She never told us guardians but we already knew.  
  
"We don't know," Kero said, sticking up for Sakura.  
  
"Right. Then why are you guys waiting for someone," he asked in anger.  
  
"We are waiting for Toya for your info, gaki," Kero said.  
  
"Stuff animal," Syaoran retorted.  
  
"Stop it both of you especially you gaki," Toya said, coming into the room.  
  
"Oh, lets go," I said.  
  
"Go where," Syaoran asked, suspicious.  
  
"To go get something to eat," I said, making my stomach growl. We laughed and left a confused Syaoran.  
  
"Where's Sakura at," Toya asked.  
  
"Some old training room. She's hurt," I added. That made Toya make his walk faster.  
  
"Well, she said it was very old. The ones in the second floor are very new so there must be some downstairs," Kero confided.  
  
"Ok, lets go ask Ms. Li," Toya said. We nodded and went downstairs to go find Yelan. We found her in her office, which was spacey.  
  
"Hello boys, what brings you here," she asked.  
  
"On this floor, where are the training rooms," Kero asked.  
  
"Oh way back, by Tomoyo's room," she said, curious at why we wanted to go to the training rooms.  
  
"Ok thanks. Do you want to come with us? We have to find someone," Toya said.  
  
"Sure especially if he or she is lost," she told us. We nodded and Ms. Li showed us the old training room.  
  
As I opened the room, I felt a magic aura. It was dark all over the place. The only light was the whole in the roof.  
  
"Sakura," Toya called softly.  
  
"Over here," she said weakly and Ms. Li came over. She came back, sickened.  
  
"What happened," Toya asked as he went to Sakura.  
  
"No wonder why, there's a bone jutting out and there's blood all over the place. Poor Sakura," he added to her and Sakura came limping to Toya.  
  
"Don't ever worry me like that," Toya mumbled in her hair and started crying.  
  
"I never wanted to make you worry," she said and hugged him to her.  
  
"Ashiteru," she said softly, which I heard.  
  
"I love you too," he said.  
  
"Sakura, is there something you need to tell us," Ms. Li asked.  
  
She nodded and moved closer to Toya for comfort but backed away because Toya was really going to steam.  
  
"I'm pregn-," I couldn't finish because Toya was really steaming. He was red in the face and almost turned purple.  
  
"You're pregnant," Ms. Li asked.  
  
"Yes she is," I said.  
  
"Close your eyes and concentrate really hard at me," Sakura said. Yelan gasped.  
  
"It's a girl," she said.  
  
"Im naming her Hitomishiri or rather Hitomi," Sakura mumbled. Yelan came up and hugged her without getting blood all over her.  
  
"Sakura let me heal this. You'll be limping sort of on this leg," I told her and concentrated on her leg.  
  
"All finished," I said and her leg was back to normal.  
  
"Thanks so much," she praised me and came over to hug me.  
  
"There's a week spot here but still it feels much more better because of you," she said and started crying on my chest.  
  
"Sakura, what's the matter," I asked.  
  
"You have helped me so many times and I only gave you another life. I want to give you a lot of things but its hard because your full of magic and your life wouldn't be normal," she cried.  
  
"Sakura, you have given me my life. Without you, there would be no me. For that, I am grateful," I whispered and Sakura kept on crying.  
  
"Sakura," I asked. She was asleep. But still crying.  
  
"What's happening? Why is she still crying," Kero asked, confused.  
  
"I don't know," I admitted but I flew to Toya with Sakura in my arms.  
  
"Please, don't hurt Syaoran yet. Wait until later after Sakura feels like it's her time to tell him," Yelan said. Toya nodded and he muttered a curse. (A/n: Toya can do some magic. When Yue and Yukito became 2 different people, Toya's powers came back to him and he can do curses!!!)  
  
"I'll hurt that gaki if he hurts her though," he explained. He made us go to her room by curse and he laid her down.  
  
"Come on Toya, let's get to sleep. We both need it," I called to him. He nodded and we took our own ways.  
  
Yelan and Kero stood watch over her though.  
  
  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~ **Dream World **  
  
'Sakura, why are you still crying,' asked Nadieshiko, my mother.  
  
'I don't know why. It feels like everything is almost right. And I feel some pain. Like everything will be different,' I whispered.  
  
'Don't feel that way dear' Fuijitaka said, my dad.  
  
'Sakura, tell him. He'll help you through it ok,' Clow Reed told me. I nodded.  
  
'I'll be watching over you Sakura' Hiko said as he appeared. I smiled at him and instantly.  
  
**End of Dream**  
  
I woke up instantly, which made me gasp.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura," Syaoran asked.  
  
"I-I've g-got s-something to t-tell you s-something," I stuttered.  
  
"What's that," he asked curious at me stuttering.  
  
"I-Im p-p pregnant," I stuttered again. Syaoran just sat there speechless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone. It really sucked that I got 2 reviews that were flames. Please no flames. If you got something bad to say don't say it on my fic. Plus I really don't care how I spell names. All I know is that Toya is spelt that way!!!! I've watched the movie and it is spelt like that. So NO FLAMES!!!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!  
  
P. S Thanks to everyone whoever Review them and doesn't do flames!!!! I really appreciate it! Well c-ya.  
  
Syaoran-and-sakura 


	9. Surprises and Shock

Surprises and Shock  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"You're what," he asked flatly.  
  
"I-I'm pregnant," I told him.  
  
He stood there shocked, like an idiot.  
  
"I knew you'd take it like that," I cried softly. I buried my head in my arms and cried softly.  
  
"Don't cry Ying Fa, I do not regret what we did," he confided.  
  
"But you hate me!"  
  
"I don't hate you. I am surprised. That is all." He chuckled and tried to pry me out of my arms.  
  
"Do you love me though?"  
  
"With all my heart," he whispered and kissed my head. I blushed but he didn't see. I took my head out of my arms and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Goi Oi Lei (I love you in Hong Kong)," I told him.  
  
"So, learning something here," he teased.  
  
"At least it isn't math," I said while sweat dropping. That afforded him a life and my blush intensified.  
  
"Shut up," I told him.  
  
"Make me," he said while sticking his tongue out at me. I stuck mine right out.  
  
" I'd gladly but as you see, Matt is in the crib over there, watching us," I explained. He nodded.  
  
"Tojikomeru (shut up)," I told him. He put his tongue out farther and I snatched it with my hand.  
  
"Ow," he mumbled as I pulled his tongue.  
  
"I told you to be quiet," I said, amusement building up.  
  
"Le me go," he grumbled but couldn't say all his words right because I still held his tongue. He smacked my hand and I let go. I gave him my hurt face and put my head in my arms, fake crying.  
  
"Don't cry Sakura," he cooed.  
  
I glared but not at him. I hated it when he cooed to me like I was some baby.  
  
"Tojikomeru," I told him. He shut up and I kissed his cheek.  
  
I walked over to Matt and put him out of the crib to exercise. I grabbed some of his toys and started playing with him. I kissed his nose and played cars with him.  
  
"Sakura, Matt, Syaoran, time to eat breakfast," Yue said. He folded his wings and they disappeared. I noticed at his new clothes. He wore a heavy black shirt that didn't fit him and baggy green pants.  
  
"You look different. Are you sure your not going to be picked up by the cops because you look like a gangster," I teased, fingering him.  
  
"No I'm sure they won't," he assured me.  
  
"Hold on, I'm going to change me and Matt," I told him and I went to a dresser and took out some clothes. I waved my hands and Matt and me changed into some baggy clothes.  
  
"Look, there's a gangster in my house," Syaoran mocked in fake horror. I looked down at me and I wore black baggy pants and a red jersey that was too loose. It had the number 13 on it. I had my hair in a bun and a white bandana. I looked like a gangster.  
  
"Look at Matt. It's my little homey," Toya said, also coming in. Matt was wearing a hat backwards and some blue sport pants. He also was wearing a blue shirt to match. He looked ready to do some sports.  
  
"Its my little jock," I teased and he laughed. He got up and took a couple of steps. He fell down and got back up. He continued to try to walk to me. He made the last of couple of steps to me and fell in my arms.  
  
"Come on Sport! We need to get something to eat," I told him and he smiled.  
  
"Coming Syaoran?"  
  
"Soon as I finish up getting dressed," he called and I closed the door on him. Matt and me walked down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
I smelt bacon and eggs. Maybe some omelets.  
  
"Smell good," I asked him. He laughed and shook his head. It was my turn to laugh.  
  
"It doesn't?"  
  
He shook his head again and wanted to be put down in his high chair. Sitting there was his food and drink. I sat down and started to feed him his baby food. I gave him a little piece of my egg and ketchup. He smiled and shook his head again.  
  
"Yummy," I whispered as I took a bite of my omelet. He grabbed the fork out of my hand and threw it to the floor.  
  
"No Matt," I scolded him. He cried and I stood away from him.  
  
"Matt, you know you're faking. You evil person," I whispered and he smiled. Or if he was older, he might've smirked.  
  
"I love you," I told him and he kissed me on the lips. He drooled and I pulled back. He laughed and smirked because he knew I hated drinking drool.  
  
(A/n: Who wouldn't????? That's personally not my best drink!!)  
  
"Sakura, why so early," asked Ms. Li.  
  
"I was feeding Matt and eating myself before I drank his drool," I said flatly.  
  
"Oh yummy," she teased. I glared in Matt's direction and he laughed.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do today," Syaoran's mother asked.  
  
"Ano… maybe go to the mall and go shopping for the baby," I told her.  
  
"Good, but who are you going to take," she asked.  
  
"Tomoyo, Syaoran, Yue, Toya and Eriol," I offered. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you or my granddaughter and I suppose you're taking Matt right," she looked at Matt.  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to get him so new clothes. He will need new shoes, toys, baby wipes, diapers, powder and a lot of other stuff."  
  
"Good. I'll pay for them," she said, happily.  
  
"Oh no! Please," I countered.  
  
"It'll be my pleasure to get things for my grandson and daughter."  
  
"Ok then," I said, confused.  
  
"I guess you're ready. All you need to do is eat. I'll get everyone else ready," she said as I nodded, still confused.  
  
I walked upstairs and got my shoes on. I put on Matt's and tied them. We looked ready to kill. I brushed our hair and brushed our teeth. I smiled and got out Matt's things. I took out his stroller and waited. About a half hour later, everyone was ready to go.  
  
"Ready Matt," I asked my baby and he laughed and shook his head.  
  
"Does he always shake his head now," Syaoran asked, looking at Matt.  
  
"It's his favorite," I said as I put Matt into his car seat. He laughed and started shaking his car seat. Tomoyo took out her video camera and started to film Matt doing his little shake.  
  
"Eriol, can you turn on some music," she asked. He nodded and put on some music. Matt started jumping up and down to the beat. We laughed and Toya scowled at Syaoran. Syaoran noticed it and started scowling back.  
  
'God, not another scowl or glare contest' I thought. I noticed that Eriol was doing it also, so the three of them were scowling at each other.  
  
"Toya, what happened to Yukito," I tried to lighten up the tension in the car.  
  
"He had to go back to Tomeoda to finish up some business," he said, still scowling at Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"Too bad," I said lightly.  
  
I looked out the rear view window and saw a black car two feet away. I floored on the gas of the black expedition when the light turned green and took a sharp left turn.  
  
"Sakura, why so fast," Yue asked, concerned at why they were going so fast.  
  
"There's a car and the people in the car had guns and were coming near our car. Why do you think I would," I asked as I stopped slowly.  
  
"I don't know why you would go so fast. I thought you had beaten those guys," Toya said.  
  
"Wrong. I've beaten most of the assailants of the 'Mistress'. There's still more to come and some were behind us. Not to mention, I don't want to be shot. And also, check who is behind us," I said as I looked behind us in the rear view window. Right near us was the assailant's car.  
  
"I'm getting out. Don't follow. If you do, you'll pay," I threatened. I unbuckled myself and opened the car.  
  
~*~ Eriol's POV ~*~  
  
I looked at the near aura and it was Matt's. He was laughing and shaking his head. He kept on doing it then stopped. He waved his hands in the air with the music and suddenly there was an explosion behind us.  
  
I smirked.  
  
"Good Matt. Blow up their car," I praised him, while smirking. He laughed and smirked.  
  
"He's turning out like his father," Toya said, afraid that Matt would be like Syaoran.  
  
"Oh well. Let's wait to see what happened to Sakura," I said, waiting.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
I walked up to the car and two men were about to get out when the car exploded. I got hit with the impact and I flew towards the building and I hit it. I went through three walls before another wall stopped me.  
  
"God, I wanted a peaceful day and this is what I get. More Trouble," I sighed with frustration.  
  
"Mistress of Whoever wants to take my son and husband, get your ass over here," I thundered and a girl, who looked exactly like the first girl I fought, appeared.  
  
"Ohayo Mistress of the Sakura Cards," she greeted.  
  
"Why do you want to have my family," I demanded.  
  
"Why else, to gain power and the first thing I'll do right now since you're injured is kill you," she said softly and came up to me. I looked up at her and I exploded. She shrieked and shimmered.  
  
"A mirage. Sort of. She made another assailant be her. Well I'll get you," I threatened and the Sakura cards came out of my purse.  
  
"Mistress, you're hurt. Let me erase your pain and injuries," Erase said. She erased my pain and injuries with a flick of her hand.  
  
"Thanks so much," I thanked her.  
  
"You should know we're grateful that you told Master about you're children," Love said. I nodded and smiled at them.  
  
"Mistress, what's the matter," Hope asked.  
  
"I don't feel so good. I feel my time is up," I told them, my breathing getting shallow.  
  
"We don't understand," said Fiery.  
  
"I mean, my life feels about to end. I've had enough of this. I love you guys dearly but I don't want to leave," I said as I felt myself shimmer also.  
  
"Mistress, don't leave us," Hope cried.  
  
"I won't leave you. Only one person can help me. If you can get him, maybe I can stay in this life better," I told them.  
  
"Sweetie, it's not you're time. Wait for Eriol," my mom said.  
  
"You're time is not near. Its way later," dad whispered.  
  
"You need to help Syaoran's family. It will never be you're turn to die. As long as the enemy is there, you can't die," whispered Clow Reed.  
  
The cards floated away and got Eriol.  
  
  
  
~*~ Eriol's POV ~*~  
  
"Reincarnation, someone is knocking at the door for you," Syaoran teased.  
  
"Shut up, my cute little descendant," I retorted and opened the door. The Sakura Cards flew around me and started whispering.  
  
"Mistress is hurt," Storm said.  
  
"Help," Watery said.  
  
"She's dying," whispered Hope.  
  
"Love can help but she's too stubborn," Dream said.  
  
"Hate, can heal her but he's too stubborn also. Help the Mistress," Love whined.  
  
"Lead me to Sakura," I stopped as I saw Sakura being carried by air.  
  
"Mama," cried Matt and glowed green. He carried himself to his mom.  
  
"Matt, leave your mom alone," said an eerie voice. Matt shook his head but was stopped by something.  
  
"Matt, Grandma said leave Mommy alone," said another, but manly.  
  
"Eriol, my reincarnation, only you can save her," Clow Reed showed himself/  
  
"Clow Reed, how can I," I asked.  
  
"Look inside yourself," he said and went away.  
  
"Syaoran…," whispered Sakura.  
  
"I'm here," Syaoran said and he came up and held her hand in his.  
  
"Am I going to die," she whispered.  
  
"I don't know," he said and started crying.  
  
"Syaoran don't cry," Sakura whispered and wiped his tears away with her hand. He kissed the back of her hand.  
  
"Sakura, don't die on me please," he whispered. She smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Eriol, please do something, anything," Syaoran whispered to me.  
  
"I'll try," as I put my hands to her heart.  
  
'Come on, shock' I thought. There was a shock coming from my hands and down to Sakura's heart. I put my hand to her head and heart and called upon a Hope, a Sakura card.  
  
"Hope, please help me," I whispered to it.  
  
"Anything for my Mistress Sakura. But what can I do," she asked.  
  
"Give her hope," I said. I connected my hand and Hope went through my hands and into Sakura. Sakura gasped and I saw Syaoran hold onto her hand tighter.  
  
"Thanks Hope," she whispered and closed her eyes. She tightened her hand and let go of Syaoran's hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't worry. Sakura's still alive. Just away. Well how did you like it? Well, if I get 50 reviews, Im going to be SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!! It'll be my first 50. Lol. Well Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Slice  
  
chicasan02  
  
li wei  
  
Julie  
  
*  
  
Elley and everyone else!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much!!!!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Bonding

1 Bonding  
  
~*~ Eriol's POV ~*~  
  
"Mama," he called and glowed green. He touched Sakura's hand and they both glowed green. Sakura opened her eyes slowly and looked up to Matt.  
  
"Thanks Matt," Sakura whispered and got up.  
  
"Nana," he said and laughed. We all laughed because he started to sneeze.  
  
"Nana," he said and pointed outside to some people.  
  
"Not again," Sakura said, exasperated.  
  
"They're getting on my nerve," I said, not smiling anymore. That startled everyone. I'm usually a cheerful person.  
  
"They want my life to become a living hell," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura," Syaoran said and hugged her. Matt crawled into their laps and they started to glow green. Though Sakura had a more pinkish green then Matt and Syaoran. Matt threw his hands away from him and the people got thrown into the building. Matt laughed and Sakura and Syaoran smiled down at Matt. The new baby's aura glowed a baby blue in happiness that her little brother new magic.  
  
I looked at them with jealous nudged into my heart.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll have one soon enough," Tomoyo whispered into my ear. I blushed and waited for Sakura, Matt and Syaoran to be finished.  
  
"Ok finished," Syaoran said. He kissed Matt's fore head and Matt slapped him. We all started laughing but Toya was just out of control. He on the floor, laughing his head off because Syaoran got pimp-slapped by a baby.  
  
"That's what I call a Comic," he said in breaths. We saw him on the ground and started laughing. It looked like he was doing something to the floor. (A/n: WINK WINK!!! LOL)  
  
"That's what we call a hentai ningen," I said. (A/n: hentai is perverted and ningen is person)  
  
"Shine Kusottare (Die Bastard)," Toya threatened.  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"No it's a threat," Toya countered.  
  
"Both of you stop! We were supposed to have a happy day without fighting," Sakura emphasized without so everyone got the picture.  
  
"Does that count glaring or scowling," Syaoran asked. That earned him an elbow by Tomoyo. Toya started glaring at Syaoran, I glared at Toya, and Syaoran glared at me.  
  
"I give up," Sakura said and buckled Matt up again and went to the driver's seat. She shut the door and locked the door. She buckled myself up also and turned the key of the ignition. It started and we were on our way once again.  
  
"Kajuii, where are we going," Toya asked, still glaring at Syaoran and me.  
  
"Bakemono (demon/ monster)," Sakura whispered to him. He stopped calling Sakura kajuii and called her Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, are we going somewhere," he asked.  
  
"No, we were just taking a run to the store," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Then why so many people," he asked. I slammed on the breaks.  
  
"Everyone called me dense. You don't even know what serious is or Sarcastic is do you?"  
  
"Yeah I do," he protested.  
  
"Whatever," she muttered and I heard it. I smirked and she looked back.  
  
"We're going to the mall. Now we're here," Sakura said and got out of the car. I watched her and she went to the back and got out the stroller and diaper bag.  
  
She went to Matt's door, which was to my right and got Matt out.  
  
We all got out and waited for everyone else to get whatever they needed from the car.  
  
"Ok, here's the plan… Tomoyo, Matt and me head to girl section and baby section. You boys split up and do whatever you want to do," Sakura told us.  
  
"Us MAM," Syaoran said, like a lieutenant.  
  
"Shut up," she said and slapped him.  
  
We all headed in different directions. Sakura, Matt and Tomoyo went upstairs, Syaoran and me went to the left for sports and Toya and Yue went somewhere.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"Tomoyo, do you have something to say to me? Any secrets," I asked.  
  
"No," she said.  
  
"Something about, you pregnancy and Eriol?" I looked at her like it was so obvious.  
  
"Ok, so I'm pregnant. And I didn't tell Eriol or anybody else. So sue me," she said.  
  
"Let me feel you're stomach. We do need to get some stuff for you," I said, excited for Tomoyo. I touched her stomach and I felt a brown aura.  
  
"It's a boy," I screamed and everyone gave us a weird look. I smiled sheepishly and Tomoyo sweat dropped.  
  
"I insist, use my credit card as a congratulations," I insisted and she shook her head.  
  
"Oh no. It's your money. Plus I have my own," she said and took out her credit card.  
  
"I bet you I have more money," she said.  
  
"Oh yeah, how much do you have?"  
  
"About 100k, I think."  
  
"I've got that much too I think."  
  
"Well, lets go shopping," we screamed and ran to the baby store.  
  
We walked into a store with everything of baby things. Tomoyo and me went to the baby clothes.  
  
"We don't need those. I could always make you them. I've got a walk in closet full of it," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Ok. But we need shoes," I said as we walked into the baby shoe section.  
  
I looked at some really cute baby LA gears and Tomoyo said, "KAWAII!"  
  
"Yeah I know. I'll get these in size 1 in these. And two pairs of newborn shoes. The first pair I want is blue and the other one is white. The newborn is girl and the LA Gears are guys. Got that," I asked the store clerk. She nodded and ran off in the back. A couple of minutes later, she had the ones that I wanted.  
  
"5000 yen please (that's about 37.60 US Currency)," the clerk, asked. I nodded and gave her my credit card.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"No, I want three pairs of newborn shoes, 2 blue and the other black. I also want these baby clothes," Tomoyo said, bringing the clothes up to ring.  
  
"That will be about 10000 yen ($72.20)," she said and Tomoyo gave her credit card.  
  
The clerk went in the back and gave the things Tomoyo ordered into a package.  
  
"Now, lets get some other things," I whispered and I went to the crib sections. I got a baby blue crib and Tomoyo got a white crib. We smiled and got a cart. We got two and put them in Tomoyo's cart. We put Matt into the cart carriage and we had to get more.  
  
"Let's get some toys and some more things," she said.  
  
We went to the toy section and accessories. I picked out chewing toys and other things. I got more bottles and some packets for milk. I got diapers and some powder. And about two baby wipes. I smiled and got a stroller that folded down and I was happy.  
  
"Finished, what about you," I asked her. She smiled and nodded. Her cart was full not to mention that we needed to get these into the car and home before the guys noticed.  
  
We went to the clerk and he rung up everything that was mine. I gave him Syaoran's mothers credit card and I went to a toy corner where no one could see me do magic.  
  
"Float, Through and Dash! Release and dispel. Take my stuff to my room. They nodded and it zoomed through everything to my room. Suddenly, they came back; telling me the job was done. I smiled and put Matt in his carriage. I did it to Tomoyo's stuff too. I thanked the cards and they returned to their card forms.  
  
"Ok. Now let's get us some stuff," Tomoyo said. I nodded and we went to the female store with Matt. As we got inside, Matt started pulling things down.  
  
"Stop Matt," I scolded him. We walked out with some clothes following us. Tomoyo was laughing and I looked at her strangely. She pointed at our backs and all of the sudden, as I looked back, clothes were dancing. I looked down at Matt and he was enjoying it.  
  
"Matt," I growled and he frowned and they flew somewhere.  
  
"Housey," he screamed and they flew to our house. Tomoyo looked at us pitifully and whispered, "At least we don't have to pay for them!" I laughed but I slapped matt's hand for doing that.  
  
"Matt, don't do that in public. Bad," I scolded and he cried. Some guys came up to us and were checking us out.  
  
"Is that you're son," one of them asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said proudly.  
  
"And if you mess with him, He'll kick you're butt," Tomoyo said, laughing.  
  
"Hey chibi one," the other said and he went down on his knees and started ruffling Matt's hair.  
  
"Why are you touching him," Eriol asked as he came out of the store.  
  
"Cause he's such a cute one and he has a beautiful mother," the guy said.  
  
"Do you want a date," the other guy as he came to touch my ass.  
  
"Touch my fiancée and you will get your ass kicked," Syaoran threatened, following Eriol.  
  
"Touch my daughter and I'll kick your ass also," Eriol said, smiling innocently.  
  
"Make me," the guy said and came next to me. I smiled at Syaoran and kicked him.  
  
"Playing Hard to get huh? Well I can handle that," he said. He came up and put his arms around my shoulder.  
  
"I'll kick his ass for ya," the guy's friend said, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Don't touch me," I screamed and I jabbed him in the jaw. He accidentally punched me in the stomach and I gasped. The pain hurt.  
  
"Oh no you didn't," Eriol said and hit him. Syaoran went to the strangers' friend and started hurting him. Next moment, Syaoran was glaring at the guy who touched my ass.  
  
"You don't want to mess with the Li Clan," he threatened. The guys shuddered at the name Li. The Li Clan was the most conquering Clan in China. Not to mention Respectable.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura," Syaoran asked me. I still lay on the floor, gasping.  
  
"Sakura," he asked and saw me with my eyes closed. He went down on his knees and felt my belly. He said a curse under his breath and created some wave. I felt it the power underneath his hands.  
  
"Eriol help me please," he said, strained. Eriol put his hands on Syaoran's shoulder and Syaoran stopped sweating as much.  
  
"The baby is ok," Syaoran said and put his hands away from my stomach.  
  
"Good," Tomoyo said. Toya started running up the stairs to see the commotion and saw me on the floor.  
  
"GAKI!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KAJUII," he demanded. Syaoran ignored him and put me in his arms. He kissed my fore head and whispered, "Don't ever scare me like that."  
  
"I'll try not to," I whispered back. He sighed and just cuddled me to him.  
  
"GAKI," yelled Toya who was steaming up. His face was all red and purple. Literally, he was steaming. Syaoran lifted me with his arms and walked away.  
  
"Toya, please, let's finish this at the Mansion," I told him. He seemed to calm down at that and followed reluctantly.  
  
"What just happened," Yue asked me.  
  
"Oh, I got hit in the stomach and then Syaoran and Eriol helped me out. Then Syaoran checked the baby," I said. He groaned and moved me. I blushed and turned around to see Tomoyo with a camera whispering, "Kawaii." At every moment she seemed to say that more. Eriol smiled at Tomoyo.  
  
"Put me down," I whispered into Syaoran's ear. He blushed and looked down at me.  
  
"No. Why do you want to get down," He asked.  
  
"Oh, to talk to Eriol," I said and Syaoran looked confronted. As a gentle man, he put me down and I fell down. I got back up and walked to Eriol.  
  
"I need to talk to you," I whispered and he nodded his consent.  
  
"Tomoyo, this is kind of private. Can you please go keep Syaoran and Toya from killing each other," I asked as I pointed to the glaring boys.  
  
"Sure," she said, a little sad that she wasn't included in on the secret. She went up and it was only Eriol and me left in the back.  
  
"Spill," I whispered.  
  
"There's nothing to spill," he said casually.  
  
"You like Tomoyo." I looked at him pointedly and he blushed. I smiled at him.  
  
"It's alright. Your secret is safe. Now, I want to tell you something and you better tell me straight," I said.  
  
"Are you going to marry Tomoyo, like me and Syaoran?" Eriol blushed intensified and he looked like he was a deer caught in the light.  
  
"KAWAII," I screamed and he hurried and put his hands on my mouth.  
  
Syaoran, Toya, Matt, Yue and Tomoyo gave us a weird look and turned around.  
  
"No one is supposed to know. I was going to ask her tonight," he whispered now. I smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
"That's cool. Now, I got my answers," I said simply and walked away. But as I was about out of reach of Eriol, he grabbed my wrist and pulled back.  
  
"Don't tell no one," he said and smiled innocently at me. But I knew what he was implying. I smiled and nodded.  
  
"Only Tomoyo's mother and a couple of the servants at the Li Mansion," I teased. That earned me a glare from Eriol. I laughed and walked away. I took the stroller from Syaoran and started leading Matt and all of us to the exit.  
  
"Syaoran, can you take Matt and buckle him down," I asked. He nodded and took Matt from my arms. I put the stroller away in the trunk of the car. I walked up to the driver seat and saw Tomoyo with the keys.  
  
"I'm going to drive. You need to rest. The baby won't be feeling good," she said I nodded. I went in the back and the saw there was no room.  
  
"There's a seat back here," Syaoran said as he pointed to the high set of seats he was sitting on. I lay back there, feeling all the bumps in the road. Syaoran saw that I used my hands for my pillows and he put my head on his lap.  
  
"Thanks," I told him and I fell asleep.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
I felt Sakura's head on my lap and I sighed.  
  
"Ashiteru," I whispered to her and she snuggled closer. My eyes bulged and I looked down at Sakura. She was about to touch my dick. She looked up at me and smirked. She unzippened my pants and touched me. I shuddered and she smirked even more. She put her hands all over it and covered it. She started making her hands up and down. I moaned lowly but Eriol heard. He smirked at me and turned around.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, please turn the music up louder," he called to the front seat. Tomoyo turned on the music higher. I smiled at his back.  
  
'Just doing a favor for you lovers' Eriol called. I felt his smirk and I glared at him.  
  
"Come on sweetie," I called and she let go of me. She zippened my pants up and I pulled her to the way back, which was covered by the seats. I pulled her onto my chest and kissed her.  
  
I inserted my tongue in her mouth and she sucked at it. I moaned at the pleasure. She then put her tongue with mine and we started licking each other.  
  
"Ashiteru baby," I called. She called back, "I love you too." With that said, she pulled my shirt off and kissed my chest. I tore her shirt off and started kissing her chest also. We probably made a commotion because there was a sudden stop. Sakura created another shirt and I put mine on again.  
  
"We're here," Toya said, steaming probably.  
  
"Ok," Sakura said and got up from the back. She climbed over the car seats and got Matt out of his car seat. I watched her as she got into the front door. I tore open the back door and opened it to a very pissed Toya.  
  
"My bad," I yelled and shut the door. I quickly locked all the doors and looked at Toya with my eyes bulging. He had a bat in his hand. I quickly ran to the other side of the door and opened it. I ran out the car and around the other side. Toya was on the other side and had a bad in his hand, shaking it menacing.  
  
"No one touches my sister," he seethed dangerously. I looked at the door, which was near Toya.  
  
"You think you can make it? Go ahead," he waved his hand lower so it looked like he was inviting him to come near him. I shook my head and took out my sword.  
  
"ELEMENT! WIND!" I hit it and made the wind hit Toya. He flew all the way to the tree and was knocked there for a couple of minutes. By then, I was already in the house. I ran up the stairs but stopped when I was about to pull the handle of Sakura's bedroom.  
  
"Are you sure I should tell Eriol," Tomoyo was asking.  
  
"You should," Sakura whispered. I leaned closer to the door.  
  
"But what happens if he goes-," Tomoyo was saying but as cut off. I didn't know why but when a minute passed, the door slammed open and I saw Sakura standing there proud.  
  
"Why did you do that," I asked as I got pulled down and sat on by Sakura. I wriggled to get out but it was no use. Plus Tomoyo had her video camera with her and was taping everything.  
  
"KAWAII," she said, her eyes starry.  
  
"Hmm, Tomoyo, should I let him go for spying on us," Sakura asked, laying down on me.  
  
"No. Let's torture him," Tomoyo said, smiling evilly. Sakura nodded and I looked at the horrified.  
  
"You're not going to really torture me are you," I asked, terror welling up inside of me. They nodded and I gulped.  
  
"I'll also help," Toya said as he came up the stairs.  
  
"No it's ok. Just go get Eriol please," Sakura said sweetly. Toya nodded and ran to Eriol's room. Not in less then a second, Toya came out and went to his room. Unfortunately, Eriol came right after him.  
  
"Eriol, we need some help. We want to torture Syaoran," Sakura said lazily as she yawned. She still was laying on me and she didn't seem like she wanted off. I just lay there, being grumpy. I made a noise and Eriol smirked at me.  
  
"Here, let him go against the fight card. And also against you and me. Except he can't use any of the Sakura cards or his element cards," Eriol said evilly.  
  
"I'm going to get your special battle costume," Tomoyo said and went inside her room. A minute later, she came out with Sakura's costume. I lay there in confusion about the word 'Special' Tomoyo used.  
  
"Now let's get bonding," Eriol said as he picked Sakura up and hung me upside down while she got dress.  
  
Eriol and I finally went down to the training room as Sakura got dress. She came down with something magical. And Eriol was grinning at Sakura.  
  
"My specialty battle costume. You can't do any damage to me. But I can. I'll go easy on you though. I won't let Eriol or Fight Card fight you," Sakura said. Eriol let go of me and I fell to the floor, on my head. Eriol waved his hand and I was with my battle clothes on.  
  
"I can't do it," I whispered. Sakura took this in consideration and waved her hand. Her clothes turned to normal and Matt appeared.  
  
"Matt, want to fight daddy," Sakura asked. Matt laughed and nodded for a change.  
  
"Uh oh," Eriol said, while smirking. Matt glowed green and I flew to the wall. Matt laughed and made me hit my head on the wall. Once, twice, three times. He kept doing it until I got a headache. He then swiped his hand and I flew through the wall.  
  
"Dada," he said joyfully.  
  
"That's enough Matt," Sakura said as she came up to me. She put her hand on my chest and I healed instantly. She kissed my fore head and went to Matt.  
  
"Matt, no more fighting until you're at least five," Sakura scolded, smiling at him.  
  
"Easy for you to say. I started training at age three," I grumbled. Sakura looked at me threatening and I stopped grumbling. She smiled at me and I melted.  
  
~*~ Eriol's POV ~*~  
  
"Fine, I'll fight you," I said, coming up to Syaoran. He backed away and nodded.  
  
"Be careful. I won't go easy on you," He said.  
  
"Sakura, is it true that I could use the Sakura Cards now," he asked. Sakura nodded and he grinned.  
  
"Let's fight," I challenged. Sakura and Matt got out of the way.  
  
"Sakura, I just call on the Cards right," he asked her again. He looked at her and she nodded.  
  
I called on my staff and Syaoran called on his sword.  
  
"ELEMENT WIND!" Wind blew at me and I couldn't stay on the floor. I hit the wall and I smirked at Syaoran.  
  
"Staff of Moons," I commanded and a light hit Syaoran. He also doubled back and hit the wall.  
  
"SHOT CARD!!! STORM CARD! WATERY CARD," he called and I felt my eyes widened.  
  
Shot, Storm and Watery all made me get hit by some of their own magic. They came together and created a tidal wave with Arrows streaming down. I screamed like a girl and started running away from the tidal wave. Sakura stood on the sidelines with Tomoyo; both laughing their asses off.  
  
"Oh I see how it is," I whispered and stood silently. The tidal wave passed me and soon, it gave up trying to find me.  
  
"Tie," Sakura called.  
  
"What?! I beat him," Syaoran whined.  
  
"Both of you guys were using too much magic. And if you guys want to loose all your energy then fine with me," Sakura said. I gave up and said, "It's a tie."  
  
Syaoran nodded in agreement.  
  
"This was bonding time," he said as he fell asleep.  
  
"Oh yes, Bonding time is a real bitch," Sakura muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone! Almost to 50! I hope I can get 100! I never even went up to 30 before. I write badly huh? Well, READ AND REVIEW! Please no Flames!!! 


	11. Authors Note

1 Authors Note  
  
Hey everyone. This is Syaoran-and-sakura. I wondered if you guys would like me to make me delete my newer story, Choosing sides and go with a new one. It'll be a Fushigi Yugi/ CCS crossover. Well, read and review. Please tell me what you think!!!! 


	12. Secrets Don't Last Forever No Da!

Secrets don't Last Forever No da!  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"I heard that," yelled Syaoran.  
  
"No you didn't. All I said was that bonding was so cool," I managed to back up.  
  
"Whatever. I still say you didn't say that," he muttered. I looked over and saw Eriol smirking.  
  
"What are you smirking at, Mr. Eriol," I demanded. He stopped when he heard me asking that.  
  
"Oh, nothing," he replied.  
  
"Nothing my ass," I muttered and grabbed Matt as fast as anyone could and headed out the door.  
  
"Sakura, where are you going," Tomoyo asked, looking at me.  
  
"I'm going to take Matt upstairs and make him sleep. Maybe afterwards, I'll go into the gardens," I told her, telling her only.  
  
"Let me come," she whimpered. I smiled and nodded at her. She followed me at my back and we headed to Syaoran and my bedroom. As I opened the door, I saw my room a wreck. The clothes were flung all over the place. Up on the dressers and on the bed. I swear, it wasn't my doing! I looked upon the dressers, as they were flung to the side. The bed was in shambles. Something was wrong. I felt wrong magic. Bad. I looked at Tomoyo and Matt.  
  
"Take Matt," I ushered. She took Matt without hesitation and I shooed her out of the room.  
  
"SAKURA! GET OUT OF THAT ROOM," Tomoyo yelled as she kept banging on the door.  
  
"No," I said, as I searched for the source of the aura. It flared here and there. I kept looking, as I felt it go along to my bathroom.  
  
"Hello," I called and there was a rushing sound here and there.  
  
"You killed my family! I'm going to kill u for that," said an angry voice of a girl. She flew out towards me and grabbed my neck.  
  
"I… didn't…. kill… your… family," I choked out. Tears started streaming down my face and the girl put more pressure into her choking. I was gasping for breath in no time at all.  
  
"I swear. I didn't," I gasped at her. She saw my tears and she stopped choking me. She sat down next to me and started crying.  
  
"Please don't cry," I said, managing to get my breath back to normal.  
  
"I want my mommy and daddy," she cried. She latched onto me and started crying into my shirt. I held onto her as if she were my own child.  
  
"Excuse me, but what is your name? And why did u attack me," I asked, curious.  
  
"This lady said you killed my parents. But I guess that was the other way around. And my name is Rochelle," she said, sniffing back her tears. She smiled up at me and I smiled back.  
  
"Rochelle, my name is Sakura and if you want, I'll protect you. If that's ok," I cautioned. She nodded and came up to hug me.  
  
"Yeah. Plus, you'll be like my new mommy," she said.  
  
"Now, tell me about yourself," I said.  
  
"Well, My name is Rochelle. And I'm 5 years old. My mommy and daddy were special. Mommy looked just like you. Except she had purple eyes. Daddy was perfect. He looked like an angel in disguise. Well, one day, a magical force killed my mommy and daddy. I don't know what it was but it was very powerful. I have magic. It's really cool. I can do incantations," she said to me and she got up.  
  
"Show me please."  
  
"Ok." I waited a couple of seconds.  
  
"Force of my light, control my powers, release my staff of powers. Staff of Powers, release," she called to her pendant and it turned into a staff with a angel on top of it. It looked like mine but it was purple and had an angel in the circle.  
  
"So, what do you control," I asked.  
  
"Well, I control the air, water and earth."  
  
"Cool. Can you do a demonstration?"  
  
She looked at me and looked at the sink. I had a sinking moment in my heart and I knew what she was going to do. Water came up out of the sink and squirted me. I was drenched by the time she was finished and I was utterly miserable.  
  
"Why? Why did I have to ask," I pleaded. I smiled and snapped my fingers. New clothes came up on me and I felt brand new.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"It's ok. So, I'm going to be your mom from now on. Do you want to call me Sakura or mom," I asked, knowing that she was deciding.  
  
"Since your more of a mother to me then my mother ever was, I'll call you mom," she whispered and smiled. I was surprised as she ran up to me and hugged me tightly. But as motherly as I was, I hugged her back.  
  
She smiled up at me and I noticed how beautiful she looked. She had brown hair up to her shoulders and the cutest hazel eyes. It was like she was my child.  
  
"Come on, we need to clean you up. And you need some clothes. I'll have to get some with you," I whispered and she giggled. I cleaned her face up and I snapped my fingers. Her rags became better looking and I giggled.  
  
"What," she asked, giggling along with me.  
  
"You look like an angel too," I told her and she giggled harder.  
  
"Well, let's go. I'll just have Tomoyo keep watch over Matt," I said.  
  
"Who's Matt?"  
  
"He's my son. He's only a year old!"  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"And I'm also having another child," I told her.  
  
"OH YEAH! I GET A BABY SISTER OR BROTHER," she screamed. I put my finger to her lips and grabbed her hand. Together, we ran our way to Tomoyo's room without being caught.  
  
"Tomoyo," I whispered at the door. Tomoyo opened the door and Matt crawled outside.  
  
"Mama," he said but looked at Rochelle.  
  
"Sitty," he said, and crawled up to his new sister. She hugged him and he hugged back.  
  
"Who's that," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Matt's new older sister," I said simply and I ushered all of them into the room.  
  
"Tomoyo, please take care of Matt. I'm going to the mall to get more clothes. I also need to see Yelan," I whispered. Tomoyo nodded and I made Rochelle climb onto my back.  
  
We ran out of the room and into Yelan's quietly without getting caught once again.  
  
"Sakura, I was expecting you. Now, who is this young lady," she asked.  
  
"This is my new child. She was abused by this new evil magic we are enduring. Is it ok if we make her part of the family," I asked politely. Yelan looked like she was considering the idea.  
  
"Sakura, you know that if you take this child in, you will have to make a lot of sacrifices," she said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I know. But she has no family and I am more like a mother to her. And I want to have your approval before anybody else's," I told her, regarding her with politeness.  
  
"Well, I'll think about it. And in the mean while, you better get her some clothes,"  
  
she called to me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she is part of the family whether everyone likes it or not. Welcome to the family grand daughter," Yelan said as she held out her arms to Rochelle. Rochelle leaped into Yelan's arms and wept.  
  
"Thank you ever so much," Rochelle managed to blurt out and kissed Yelan on the cheek. She blushed and turned away.  
  
"Rochelle, it's time for us to go to the mall. And Yelan, is it ok that we turn the room next to us, sine it is empty, and turn it into Rochelle's room," I asked. Yelan nodded her head.  
  
"Yes, you may. And in the meanwhile, please use my credit card," she said, putting up her purse and taking her credit card out.  
  
"No, sorry. This one is my deal. But thanks anyways for offering," I said and took Rochelle by the hand. Together, we went out of Yelan's room and took out the keys to my car. As we went through the living room, Toya popped out of the dining room.  
  
"Who is that," he asked, curious at the little girl who was holding my hand.  
  
"I'm babysitting," I lied. He seemed to take that lie and left.  
  
"Come on, before we get caught again," I whispered and Rochelle nodded.  
  
"Already got caught," Syaoran said casually as he came out of the shadows. He laid a hand on the door and was glaring at me. He then looked down at Rochelle and softened his gaze.  
  
"Who is this," he asked harshly to me. Rochelle ran behind me and was shuddering like crazy because she was scared.  
  
"My friends kid. Got a problem with it," I asked deadly.  
  
"Yes," he replied shortly.  
  
"Deal with it then," I said and made my eyes turn red. I laughed and turned transparent.  
  
"What the-," he was stopped by me.  
  
"Got a problem? Deal with it," I whispered to him and turned around. I motioned Rochelle to the door and pointed to the front door.  
  
"Ok," she said and went to buckle up in the front seat. I turned back around and looked upon Syaoran. He was angry.  
  
"What are you," he asked.  
  
"Your worst nightmare," I teased and hit him over the head. He said, "Ow!"  
  
"My bad, did I hurt you," I taunted. He smiled and took out his sword. I looked offended and waited him to hit me. He did and I laughed. I saw the horror on his face and I smirked.  
  
"Oh, poor Syaoran can't kill me? Why not try magic," I asked him. He grinned and took out his element cards.  
  
"ELEMENT! LIGHTENING," he yelled and hit the card with his sword. Lightening appeared and tried to hit me but it bounced back towards Syaoran. He managed to duck before the lightening hit him.  
  
"Ok, I guess you want to play hardball," I said and twirled my hand. Suddenly, a bubble appeared around Syaoran and encased him.  
  
"Let me out of here," he commanded.  
  
"I will as soon as I get out on the road," I told him and left him like that. I walked my way to my car and opened the driver door. I smiled at Rochelle and turned back to normal.  
  
"Man, that was some magic," she said, smiling at me.  
  
"It's an ability of mine. I just learned it," I said nonchantly I smiled and put the keys into ignition. I pulled the gear into rear and put on the gas. The car drove backwards and I slammed on the brake. I put the gear into drive and turned the car. I smiled and twirled my hand once again to make Syaoran be taken out of the bubble I created for him.  
  
"Why did you do that," Rochelle asked.  
  
"To make sure my fiancée gets out of the mess I got him into. He might be a little wet afterwards," I giggled.  
  
"Oh man," she said and giggled with me.  
  
I put my hand on the car radio and put it on.  
  
"Today, for #1 is SES, Dreams come true," the radio broadcaster said.  
  
Nega weonhaneundaro jasin inneun moseub keudaero  
  
Ijekkeo sumgyo watteon bimileul nege modu malhago sipeo  
  
"I love this song so much! It reminds me of so many memories," Rochelle said, tears threatening to fall.  
  
(Baby) Funny how all dreams come true  
  
Nalul jikyojul keoya akkyeowatteon jageunsalangdo  
  
Funny how I feel for you  
  
Neoeui gyeote keulyojil sumgyolgateon naeui milaedo  
  
"It's ok, I know how you feel," I said, frowning.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Uh huh," I said quietly.  
  
Cheoum neukkim keudero charihettonnukimgudero  
  
Seologa yakosokhaetteon geotcheoleon katteun saenggak  
  
Hago isseotji  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my mom died. She was very sick. She died when I was only three. And my dad, he died because of something magic." I frowned and looked at Rochelle.  
  
(Baby) Funny how all dreams come true  
  
Nalul jikyojul kkeoya akkyeowatteon jageunsalangdo  
  
Funny how I feel for you  
  
Neo hanaman salanghae  
  
"It's ok. You can let it out," she said, and I smiled. I shut the music off, as it was getting too loud.  
  
"It's ok. I don't really want to burden you," I told her. I put my eyes onto the road and saw the mall right in front of us.  
  
"I guess we're already here," Rochelle said, and started to unbuckle herself. I looked down and saw that I was already unbuckled and about to get out of the car.  
  
"Come on, lets go shopping," I screamed. She nodded and we linked our hands together as one.  
  
"Now, lets see. A size way smaller then Rika's kid would be better," I thought out loud as I opened the door to the mall.  
  
"Now, which store can we go to first," she asked.  
  
"Let's get you some clothes."  
  
I ran up the escalator and told her, "I won." We giggled and together, we made our way to the Gap. I walked in and saw the cutest clothes.  
  
"I want this one," she yelled and handed me some clothes.  
  
"Let's see if they fit," I told her. She nodded and walked into the fitting rooms with me by her side. She tried on a baby blue shirt and some jeans. She looked so adorable on her and I just had to get it for her. I put them in the cart I got and waited for another clothes fitting.  
  
"How about this one," she asked as she got out. She had a shirt that said Angel on it and had lots of clouds on it. Then she had more jeans on. Except these had flower embroideries down on the bottom of it.  
  
"Cool," I admitted and also put them in the cart.  
  
About five minutes she came out once again. This time, she had a sporty look on her. She had baggy blue striped pants on. Then she had a top that matched. I smiled and put them on.  
  
"What about this one?" She came out and had some dress on. It was purple and had a slit on the side. It was adorable on her and I had to get it for her.  
  
"That's it. My turn," I called out and she put on her regular clothes on. I put jogging shirts and pants in the cart. 2 bathing suits, 5 skirts, 5 shorts, 7 pants, 5 pajama bottoms and tops, and 10 shirts.  
  
"All finish here. Now we need is some shoes. 3 pairs and that's all," but by the time I was finished, Rochelle was already looking for some.  
  
"What about these Nikes? Or LA Gears," I was asking. She chose the Nikes because they were black and white but not the LA Gears. Then she another pair of Nikes, except these were white. The last pair was some type of new kind of pair. They were blue and they lit up in the dark when u pushed them hard on the floor.  
  
"These are so cool! Now,  
  
stuff for you, is going to be hard. We need a hair brush, tooth brush, socks, and hair scrunchies." I laughed at myself at how much I was spending. I spent over $300 in shoes and clothes. Now I was buying her more!  
  
"Lets go," she yelled and ran to a store next to the Gap. I ran up to her with all the bags and managed to catch up to her.  
  
"This is exhausting," I gasped as I needed air.  
  
"Send those away please," she said, as if it were that easy too.  
  
"Ok. Create! Create a transportation card! RELEASE," I called to the card and create made the Transportation Card. I ran to the corner where no one was at with the bags and transported them all to my room.  
  
"Done," I said wearily. I followed Rochelle reluctantly and went inside the store behind her.  
  
"I want these," she said, pointing towards 25-cent hair scrunchies. I sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank you for the clothes and shoes, mommy," she said and came up and hugged me hard.  
  
"Your welcome," I replied back and returned the hug.  
  
I put 10 hair scrunchies in the little cart I got and I walked up to the hairbrushes.  
  
'Only $1.25? Man, that's cheap," I thought to myself. I got one of those and a blue toothbrush for her.  
  
"THANKS SO MUCH," she screamed and kissed my cheek. (A/N: Rochelle's really nice. She is so much nicer then Meiling is. And she's not evil or something. She's actually on the good side. You'll see. And she is their daughter. She loves them very much, Im NOT THAT EVIL!!!!!!!)  
  
"YOUR SO WELCOME," I screamed back. We laughed and left the store, still laughing.  
  
"Well, lets get going. I have to set up your room and put your stuff in the dressers. You will help me too?"  
  
"Sure," she said and we went to my car and drove our way through the rain.  
  
"Why is it so rainy," she asked.  
  
"Something is happening. Something is controlling the weather. And one of my cards is missing!!!!!!!" I looked at all my cards and saw that Rainy was missing.  
  
"Rainy, please come down," I called to the sky. Rainy appeared and shook her head.  
  
"Mistress, Master is miserable. And hurt. Please help him," she said and turned back to normal.  
  
"I'm not going to ask," Rochelle said, looking suspiciously at the card.  
  
"Shut up," Rainy called back.  
  
"You! You miserable old bag," Rochelle said.  
  
"Why you little-," Rainy was saying but was stopped by my transformation. I pulled her back to her card form and parked on the side of the road next to the Mansion. Rochelle took out an umbrella and covered both of us. We ran our way up, past the guards and into the Mansion.  
  
"What is happening," Rochelle asked. I shrugged and called out to anyone.  
  
"Oh, we're here. Just a little tied up huh Syaoran," said a mysterious voice.  
  
"Let me go Michelle," Syaoran growled.  
  
"Michelle? Who is that," Rochelle asked.  
  
"Yeah, who is she Syaoran," I asked, mad.  
  
"When I left, Michelle was following me. So, she asked me out. I said yes but then she was coming onto me, wanting to have you know what," he said with a pointed look at me then looking at Rochelle and Matt, who was Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"Dada go bye-bye," he said an adorable voice and he started to glow green.  
  
"Bye-bye," he said again and Syaoran was transported out of this hellhole.  
  
"What did you do with Syaoran," Michelle asked, rounding on Matt.  
  
"Don't touch my son," I threatened.  
  
"Oh," she said evilly and touched him.  
  
"Key of Powers, Release," Rochelle said. Her staff appeared in her hands and she took out an element card like Syaoran had.  
  
"Where is my grandmother," she asked very deadly.  
  
"Oh, she's somewhere up in the clouds," Michelle said lazily, smiling evilly though.  
  
I looked up and saw Yelan with a frightened look on her face.  
  
"Are you ok," I called up to her. She nodded and looked to Rochelle. Rochelle looked up also and she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"You'll pay," Rochelle whispered.  
  
"ELEMENT! EARTH! STRAP YOURSELF TO MICHELLE! ELEMENT! WATER, DROWN HER," Rochelle yelled. The earth rumbled and shook. A vines came up and binded themselves upon Michelle. Michelle looked upon horror as vines came and choked her.  
  
"Why Syaoran? Why choose her over me," Michelle gurgled as water sprayed into her body.  
  
"Shine! Shine you witch," Tomoyo whispered for her to hear but I heard it also.  
  
"Never, ever, come after my kids or my husband. Tell your mistress that," I yelled for her to hear over the rush of the water.  
  
"I will and your time is almost over Clow Mistress," she said, before she died. Her body erupted into flames and disappeared as she had come.  
  
"Matt, make daddy come back," I told Matt. Matt shook his head and gurgled.  
  
"Matt," I said once again. He laughed and waved his hands. Syaoran appeared as miserable as he was ever.  
  
"Aww, cheer up sweetie," I told him. He blushed and I chuckled.  
  
"Who is this anyways," Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's your new daughter. You know that evil we had just vanquish," I asked and continued, "Well, her mother and father died. And I wanted her to be part of the family. Is it ok????" I gave him my puppy face and Syaoran turned around so he wouldn't have to see it.  
  
"Sure, why not? People seem to keep secrets from me all the time," Syaoran said and hugged me.  
  
"Rochelle, Matt, come here," I called to them. I picked up Matt and Syaoran picked up Rochelle.  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH A PERFECT FAMILY," screamed Tomoyo and took out her video camera.  
  
"Staff of powers, turn back!" And with that, Rochelle's Staff disappeared into a little Angel necklace.  
  
"Float! Take Yelan down from the ceiling," I called to float. Yelan floated down from the ceiling.  
  
"Arigato Sakura," she said and hugged us all.  
  
"Don't say that to me. Say that to the Float Card and Rochelle," I exchanged.  
  
"Arigato Float Card and Rochelle," she said.  
  
"Your so welcome," Rochelle and Float card said. Rochelle came up and hugged her grandma and Float floated to us and turned into her card form. I smiled down at the card and said lowly, "Thank you so much."  
  
"Hey, I also got a secret, can you guys keep it," Eriol said, coming down from upstairs.  
  
"And that is," Rochelle said coolly.  
  
"You're the Mistress of Wonders. You're just a little too young," Eriol teased, as he tweaked Rochelle's nose.  
  
"Oh… I got a secret. Want to hear it," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"What's that dear," Eriol asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she whispered.  
  
"You're what," Syaoran asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant," she said a little bit louder.  
  
THUD! Eriol had just fainted and Rochelle was giggling loudly.  
  
"Another little annoying little brat in the family huh," Toya said, coming down.  
  
"Yes, a brat just like Eriol," Syaoran said exasperating.  
  
"Knock it off. It's clear that Secrets don't last forever in this house. I think it's cursed," I said, lowly.  
  
"But aren't you afraid of ghosts," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Not anymore, not anymore," I said as I smiled upwards to Hiko.  
  
"Is that a-a g-g-host," Syaoran asked, gulping as he saw Hiko and Clow reed.  
  
"Hello Hiko and Clow Reed," I greeted them.  
  
"Yes, this place is cursed. And you will need to find out what the curse is to destroy the enemy. What lies ahead is deadly and consequential," Clow Reed said.  
  
"I am fully aware of that. I am ready to make my own sacrifices," I said, fully aware of the stares.  
  
"We hope you're ready for what's ahead. It's only a matter of time before it'll come to you and you come to it," Hiko said and they disappeared.  
  
"I'll be ready," I said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
How did you like it? Read and Review! I think I like this chapter. I'm just putting a little spice to the next chapter. Hope for you to read it and NO FLAMES POR FAVOR!!  
  
Suppi: Don't you have any cookies for the story??????  
  
Me: Get your own. I'm using spices.  
  
Kero: But we want cookies!  
  
Suppi and Kero: COOKIES!!!!!! COOKIES!!!!!! COOKIES!!!!!!  
  
Me: SPICES AND THAT'S IT! LETS SEE WHO'S MAKING THE STORY! LETS SEE…..HMMM… IT'S….  
  
Suppi: Me! So lets add cookie!  
  
Me: NO IT'S ME! GET OUT OF MY STORY! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP, THE BOTH OF YOU!  
  
Suppi: **Pounds on door** LET ME IN! I WANT COOKIES!  
  
Me: Get out of the house period!!!!! **Gets in the other room and kicks Suppi out the window. ** **Shuts window**  
  
Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! **Throws Mud at Suppi and Kero**  
  
Me: Hope you like it a lot!!!!!!! 1 PLEASE READ IT!!!  
  
Kero: Don't read it! She might get dirt in it!!!!  
  
Suppi: Bye bye! Hope you get dirt on yourself!  
  
Me: SHINE!!!!!! (DIE!!!!!) **Kicks Suppi**  
  
Suppi: NO!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: Well I need to go finish off Suppi (lol, not actually) only a couple more of chapters and Im finished. 


	13. Training and Dances

1 Training and Dances  
  
~*~ Eriol's POV ~*~  
  
"I guess this means more training," I said, smirking.  
  
"Oh no! I am sorry but I am not training again," Syaoran backed up.  
  
"No, you're going to train with Sakura. This will be so interesting too," I told both of them  
  
"Let me put a special suit on for you," Tomoyo said.  
  
"No, let me just kill her with my bare hands," hissed a voice. I looked behind me and I saw a pair of purple eyes. A man came out, wearing robes and sandals. He seemed to have a staff with him too.  
  
"No, you will not kill Sakura," Syaoran said, covering Sakura with his body.  
  
"No, I will fight him," Sakura confided, smirking.  
  
"Wait a second, where is Rochelle," Tomoyo asked, looking around.  
  
"Rochelle," called Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, she's hanging around some place I bet," the guy said.  
  
"Riddles, more riddles. Light! Fill this place with light," I called to Light. Light illuminated the room and I saw Rochelle hanging by her neck.  
  
"You bastard," I cursed at him.  
  
"Oh, she's not dead… yet," and with that, he turned and shot a powerful wave of energy at Rochelle. She cried out and I looked at the guy in pure disgust.  
  
"No," Sakura wailed. I turned around and saw Sakura on her knees, crying.  
  
"Sakura, it's alright," Tomoyo said, coming to her best friend, to comfort her.  
  
"I should've done something," she wailed once again. Tomoyo hugged Sakura and Syaoran stood next to Sakura in a protective manner.  
  
"I'll defeat him," I told them.  
  
"I'll keep watch over the females," Syaoran countered.  
  
"No, I'm going to fight him. And this time, I'm not allowing mercy," Sakura said, drying her tears and getting up.  
  
"Fine," I said simply.  
  
"Eriol! You're just going to let her fight without any consent of any of us," Tomoyo demanded.  
  
"I will not allow her to fight," Toya said.  
  
"Neither shall I," Ms. Li admitted.  
  
"Why not," Syaoran asked. They looked at him with plain disgust also.  
  
"Because, she is pregnant for once. And second, she's in no condition," Ms. Li argued.  
  
"Oh bosh! She is in good condition," Syaoran argued back. He hugged Sakura and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I have faith in you," he cheered for her.  
  
"Thank you. After all this, I will need to take all the stuff back to the store and get my money back," Sakura whispered.  
  
"I'll do it. I need to go to the mall anyways," Naoko said, coming into the picture.  
  
"I have your back Sakura," Spinnel and Kero said, turning into they're true forms. She smiled at them and turned her back. She called upon her staff.  
  
"Hold up, I want to see your nice new powers," the guy was saying.  
  
"Fine with me! Staff of Stars, come back to your fake form," she called to her staff. It turned back into the necklace. She put it around her neck and got in a stance.  
  
"Sakura, I will not allow this. Get back on the side lines," Yukito growled from the sidelines.  
  
"I agree, get over here," Yue said, flying near me.  
  
"Back away before I shred you into oblivion," she threatened.  
  
"Aww, no power coming from the little Card Mistress. Scared huh," the man taunted.  
  
"I'll show you scared," Sakura said and her eyes turned red.  
  
"Oh no, I hate it when she does this," Syaoran muttered.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared," he taunted again.  
  
"Fine let's do it the easy way," I said and made my eyes turn jade again. I created wind and made it hit the guy. He flew back at the wall and crashed there. Which seemed a few minutes; he got up and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth.  
  
"You'll pay for that. But I'm guessing that was your only power huh," he asked, making an advance towards me. I smirked and made my fist go towards him. But he was about 10 feet away. But as you all know, it didn't hit him. Instead, he flew back at the wall again and made another crash.  
  
"Dam it. This is going to be harder then the other people I've faced," he cursed.  
  
"Aww, poor baby, I want to cheer him up now," I said that as I smirked. I smiled at him all of a sudden and looked down at my hand. I looked at his back and I made a mental hand. I waved my mental hand around but he didn't see it. Of course, no one could. So I patted him on the back and he whirled around.  
  
"Aww, scared huh," I taunted once again.  
  
"Never," he said and whirled around again as I touched his back.  
  
"Oh well, you never give up. And Men say women are stubborn," I said exasperated. I hit his back and he flew towards the wall again.  
  
"I'm tired of playing games now," he said and hit me with a beam of energy. I flew back towards the wall but Syaoran caught me.  
  
"Thanks," I whispered to him and wiped the blood off of me. I waved my hand lazily and a bubble encased him like it did with Syaoran.  
  
"Are you thirsty also," I asked. He nodded and I waved my hands again. Water started filling the bubble.  
  
"Now, bubble, please take him to Saturn to live his life there," I told the bubble. It understood and it flew towards the roof and passed it. It flew to past the moon and into Saturn's atmosphere.  
  
"I'm finished with him," I said wearily and went to my knees.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran yelled and ran to me.  
  
"I'm ok," I said and got up. I fell down and Syaoran picked me up into his arms.  
  
"No you're not. Someone get a doctor," he called to one of the servants.  
  
"There is a doctor here," Yelan said, showing a young woman inside.  
  
"Doctor, please help her," Syaoran pleaded.  
  
"I will do the best I can," she was saying.  
  
"Yeah right and I am part of Elmo's circus," I muttered underneath my breath. Syaoran looked at me with a confused face. I shook my head.  
  
"Come on, Yelan, come with me please," the doctor was saying.  
  
"Yes, please come with me," I asked.  
  
"Ok," she said. The doctor pulled me up and together, the doctor, Yelan and me walked up the stairs and into my room. Matt cuddled up to me but knew something was wrong.  
  
"I'll take the baby out," Yelan said and took Matt out. Matt started crying as soon as they reached the door and Yelan looked at him.  
  
"What's the matter Matt," she asked. He pointed to the doctor and started crying. I looked at her too and I felt her evil aura. I smiled but I couldn't move.  
  
  
  
~*~ Yelan's POV ~*~  
  
I felt the doctor's aura. It was evil and wrong. I looked at Sakura and knew something was terribly wrong.  
  
"SYAORAN," I cried and I took out my fan.  
  
"Sorry Ms. Li. it's time for you to shut up," she said, looking at Sakura. She took out a staff and pointed at me. I felt tied up and was thrown to the wall. I started crying. But I managed to wipe them away. I saw Sakura cry out loud as the doctor was doing something.  
  
"It's time for you dear Card Mistress to die, as you should've when Kia met you," the doctor was saying. The door got rammed open and I saw Syaoran look around in bewilderment.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
The dust was covering everything but I heard Sakura cry out loud. I looked around and saw the doctor and Sakura on the bed.  
  
"You shall die Mistress," the doctor said.  
  
"Not yet," I growled and took out my sword. I stabbed it through the doctor's heart and saw Sakura hurt. I looked around for my mother and saw her looking at Sakura with concern. Sakura was bleeding a lot.  
  
"Eriol! Call the doctor," I screamed down the stairs. I went to mother and untied her.  
  
"Thank you son," she said and went to Sakura. She took a pillow and put it to Sakura's deep cut on her shoulder. I went to her other side and held Sakura's hand.  
  
"I don't want to loose you Sakura. Don't die on me please," I said, holding tight to Sakura's hand.  
  
"I promise," she croaked.  
  
"I got the doctor," Toya yelled from downstairs and I heard thundering coming upstairs. Toya and a young man came up into the room and by the looks of them, they were very concerned.  
  
"Get away from the young girl please," he said and took the pillow off of Sakura's gash. It started flowing freely now.  
  
"Hmm interesting," he kept saying. I started to pace around the bed, waiting for the results.  
  
"It seems that the young girl will live. She will not have any effects after the surgery. It will be that she can't be doing anything harsh for a couple of days. Now let me do the surgery," he said, getting out some needles and stitches.  
  
"I'll go," Yelan said. The doctor looked at me and I shook my head. I took Sakura's hand and the doctor nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"This'll hurt just a tiny bit. It'll be just a prick ok," he was saying to get Sakura's attention. She nodded and bit her lip. I saw the doctor put some fluid in his needle and put it in Sakura's skin.  
  
"What is that," I asked.  
  
"It's sleeping draught. It'll make sure she's numb and sleeping when I do the surgery," he explained. I nodded and turned away from the surgery. The doctor was currently putting stitches in her gash and was tying it up quickly.  
  
"Finished," he said. I nodded and he got up.  
  
"Excuse me but can you please see if the baby is ok," I asked. He nodded and took out his x-ray picture thingy and put it to Sakura's stomach. I saw the baby and it looked healthy. He put a stethoscope on her stomach and saw listening to any sounds that were not regular.  
  
"He is very healthy," he assured me. I sighed in relief.  
  
"Thank you doctor, if you go downstairs, you will see the kitchen. Go in there and go eat please," I told him. He nodded and I looked at Sakura. Then I looked to the bed and saw that it was quiet a mess.  
  
"Don't worry, that's why we got another bed here," Eriol said from the door. Him and Toya had a mattress in hand and were shoving it into the room.  
  
"Here," I said as I asked float to make Sakura float as I lifted the mattress of my bed onto the side of the wall. They placed the new mattress on the bed and I ushered them out. I put covers on it and I put Sakura on it.  
  
"Float, thank you ever so much," I called to the card. It nodded and returned to card form. I took Sakura and put her under the covers because she felt icy.  
  
"Poor Sakura," I cooed and kissed her. I felt her warmth coming back and I saw her blushing.  
  
"Poor me? Poor you," she said faintly. She smiled a semi smile and touched my face.  
  
"Ashiteru Xiao Lang," she said.  
  
"Ashiteru Ying Fa," I countered. I touched her hand and smiled. I felt tears welt up in my eyes and I couldn't stand it. I cried for all the hardships Sakura went through and how much pain it caused me that I had to trust her to do the right thing when all I wanted was to protect her from everything and everyone.  
  
"Please don't cry," she said as she got up. She cried out as she felt a stretch in her shoulder. I laid her back down and lay next to her.  
  
"I don't know what I would do if you, Matt or my baby got hurt," I whispered and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Me too. Except not me. You of course. I love you so much and I can't live without you," she said. She stroked my cheek and fell asleep like that.  
  
"Night My Ying Fa," I called to her and I got up from the bed and shut the windows. I went down the hall to Tomoyo's room and saw Matt playing with Kero.  
  
"Matt, you sleepy," I asked. He looked at me then looked at Kero. He shook his head and started to play with Kero once again.  
  
"Well, too bad, cause you are going to go to sleep. It's almost 8:30pm. Now come here," I told him. He frowned and tears started to form at his eyes. I took him by my arms and went to our room and got him dressed to sleep. I got his bottle and rocked him to sleep. After about an hour of rocking Matt to sleep, I lay him down in his crib and went out to the kitchen.  
  
There sat Tomoyo, Meiling, mother, Toya, Kero, Spinnel, Yukito, Yue and my sisters.  
  
"Hello Xiao Lang," Fei Mei greeted.  
  
"Mother wants to talk to you," Fan Ren said.  
  
"She's very angry," Fuutie said.  
  
"Yes she is ver-," Sei Fei was cut off by Mother.  
  
"Daughters, don't explain it to him. Now Xiao Lang, I need you to protect Sakura. Who knows what would've happened to the baby and Sakura if Sakura wouldn't of recovered. Promise me that you will keep her safe. We don't know our enemies next move," mother said.  
  
"I promise I will take care of Sakura," I pledged.  
  
"I should hope so Gaki. If anything harms my kajuii, I'm personally going to come after you," Toya threatened.  
  
"Gaki, I know you mean no harm but ever since she has came back, all she's been doing is getting hurt," Kero explained.  
  
"Yes she has little descendant. I don't want my little half-daughter to get hurt anymore. You better take very good care of her," Eriol said. He wasn't smirking anymore. He was dead serious.  
  
"Master, you will need all the strength you can. But we need to find out what that curse is to defeat the evil like Clow Reed and Hiko said," Yue said flatly.  
  
'What is this? A trial of some sort' I thought helplessly.  
  
"Syaoran. I know you can hear me. I know you care deeply for Sakura and so do we. We don't want to see any of us hurt. That is why we have called upon you. Sakura is not a little girl anymore. She will die for us if needed to be. Which we don't want. All we want is for the leader of the Li Clan protect the family as he has rightfully done ever since he was little," Tomoyo said, looking down at me with anguish.  
  
"I will protect Sakura. But why go to the lengths just to tell me that," I asked and saw Spinnel get up.  
  
"Cause WE WANT COOKIES," he said loudly. Eriol got sick and tired and hit him over the head with a bottle of champagne.  
  
"Thank God," Tomoyo muttered. Meiling went up and looked down at me.  
  
"Syaoran, we trust that you will make the right decision. You know that you love and care for Sakura but-," she was cut off by Kero.  
  
"This is getting no where. We're just talking in circles. Lets just get to the point! If you dare not protect Sakura and treat her respect that she needs, we will personally take pleasure in having your bones grind," he said sharply.  
  
"I think that covers it," Toya smirked.  
  
"You guys have my word on it ok? Now can I please get something to eat," I asked.  
  
"Too late. We were eaten out of house and home. The two stuff animals ate all the food up," Meiling scowled at the two stuff animals.  
  
"Who are you calling a stuff animal little girl," Kero asked.  
  
"Yeah little girl," Spinnel repeated. Meiling glared at Spinnel and he stepped back behind Kero.  
  
"I'll back you up," Spinnel said.  
  
"Thanks a lot," Kero grumbled.  
  
"Well, I'm tired. See you guys tomorrow," I called to them and went back upstairs. I opened the door to find Sakura trying to get up.  
  
"Oh no you don't," I said and put her back down.  
  
"But I'm tired. And I'm hungry," she complained.  
  
"There's no food in here. Two stuff animals named Kero and Suppi ate it all up. That means no food until tomorrow," I explained. She nodded and commanded when I told her to lay down.  
  
"Well good night Ying Fa," I told her. She snuggled up against me and we fell asleep like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next morning…  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," said a voice over in the corner.  
  
"Shh, daddy's going to wake up if you keep on doing that Matt," Sakura was whispering.  
  
"Mama… dada," he said. She smiled and put the bottle to his mouth.  
  
"Hey Sakura," I greeted,  
  
"Ohayo. How are you doing," she asked. I smiled and got up.  
  
"I should be asking the same thing. You need to stay in bed. You're still hurt," I confided and got Matt out of her hands.  
  
"No, really I'm o-," She stopped when she tried to get up.  
  
"See," I smirked.  
  
"Whatever. I still say I'm up to walk around the house," she said, smiling evilly.  
  
"Time card. Stop time," I said out loud and time stopped. Sakura stopped and so did Matt. I took Matt out of Sakura's arms and put him in the crib with his bottle. I looked over to Sakura who was moving inch by inch as the moments passed by.  
  
"Syaoran, what did you do," she demanded. I grinned sheepishly and picked Sakura up. I took her to the bed and laid her down. She started moving her hands very slowly.  
  
"Syaoran," she said menacingly. I grinned harder and covered her. I bent down and kissed her cheeks.  
  
"For me. Please, can you stay in bed," I asked.  
  
"I need food. And anyways, I need to exercise," she added, nodding.  
  
"Well, I'll get you some food," I told her. She pouted and I smiled. I caught her lips with mine and teased her. She melted and I felt it.  
  
"Ok, you got me. I'll stay," she gasped.  
  
'Her shoulder is probably hurting her' I thought quickly.  
  
"Here, let me get an ice pack for you," I told her and called for a servant to bring one up.  
  
"Can't you get your lazy self up to go get an ice pack or not," Sakura demanded, wanting to know.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to stray by your side," I said, smiling at her. The door opened and a servant came in with a towel and an ice pack.  
  
"Arigato," Sakura called to the servant. The servant bowed and put the ice pack in my hands. I took the ice pack and put it to Sakura's wound. She arched up but cried out loud in pain.  
  
"Shh, it'll just numb the pain," I whispered softly and Eriol barged in the next moment.  
  
"Hey you guys. We're going to have a ball here. It's a celebration of your engagement," he added and left the door opened. He walked up and shut it.  
  
"So, are you guys coming," he asked. I nodded but Sakura shook her head.  
  
"I need someone to watch Matt," she told us. I nodded my agreement and Eriol looked a little puzzled.  
  
"Just get a servant to watch him. And anyways, he knows how to defend himself, don't you, sport," he asked. Matt nodded and gurgled. Matt stuck a fist in his mouth and slobbered all over his fist. I laughed.  
  
"Ok, settled. Now Sakura, I guess you can get up and go to Tomoyo's room. And that the only place you're allowed to go," I added for Eriols sake so he knew what to do. Eriol nodded his agreement.  
  
"Yes, only to Tomoyo's," he repeated.  
  
"Why can't I go down the stairs," she whined. She looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Because I said so. Plus Tomoyo needs you to try on an outfit she made for you," he said.  
  
"Ok," she said reluctantly and went out the room and in the direction of Tomoyo's room.  
  
"Excuse me, your lying about the outfits. How many are there exactly," I asked, smirking.  
  
"About 30 outfits," Eriol said, laughing loudly.  
  
"Poor Sakura," I whispered. Eriol nodded and smirked.  
  
"I hope she has fun," Eriol said, gazing at the door lazily.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"Yeah right. I am not going to try on 30 outfits for Tomoyo," I whispered gazing at Tomoyo's room. I smirked at their misinterpretation. I had so much energy, and I wanted to use it.  
  
"Through card, release and dispel. Make me through please," I asked and I turned transparent. I laughed and floated through the floor.  
  
"Illusion, want to have some fun," I asked and illusion nodded.  
  
"Illusion, turn into an illusion of a ghost of Syaoran's dad. Go haunt Syaoran. I'll be right behind you," I said, smirking. I turned into Rochelle's figure. (A/N: I know that's mean. But Syaoran was being to her in the first place! And plus its funny!!!)  
  
We started making noises. I had to keep my laughter down a notch. Everyone's door started opened. First came out Naoko.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed and ran to Eriol's door, cowering there.  
  
Tomoyo's door opened and I jumped right into her face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, GHOST OF ROCHELLE!! HELP ME!!!!! I HATE GHOSTS," she screamed, starting to cry. I frowned and touched her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Tomoyo," I whispered to her. She stared at me in shock and put a hand through me. I laughed and she also was cowering.  
  
"Tomoyo, what is wrong," Eriol asked, running through the door. I nodded to Illusion and we turned invisible.  
  
"Th- Th- there was a ghost in here," she was screaming.  
  
"Come out ghost," he called and I smirked. I went behind his back and turned visible.  
  
"Behind you," Tomoyo screamed and I turned invisible. Eriol whirled around and saw no one.  
  
"I think your brain is playing games on you Tomoyo," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"In front of you," she said and I turned visible for them to see. Illusion came out also behind me.  
  
"Do not, ever, hurt my Tomoyo," he threatened and took out his staff.  
  
"Eriol, what have you done? Don't you recognize me," I wailed to him. I couldn't help it but smirk.  
  
"I haven't done anything and yes I do recognize you. You're Rochelle's ghost," he said skeptically. I couldn't help it. Really I couldn't. I started laughing and laughing.  
  
"What's so funny," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Man, you guys are so funny," I told them.  
  
"You know us," I said and I nodded to Illusion. She turned back into her real form of the card and I started laughing.  
  
"Sakura," Eriol asked. I nodded.  
  
"You witch, you scared me to death," Tomoyo said in an angry voice. I laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry. Want to try being one though," I asked. They nodded.  
  
"Through, Illusion, make them into Illusions of My mom and dad. Illusion, turn back into Syaoran's dad," I called to Illusion and through and we all started laughing, including the cards.  
  
"This is going to be fun," whispered Illusion.  
  
"Yeah," Nadieshiko said.  
  
"Come dear. There are people to scare. I suggest you go to Syaoran's room first and scare him to death," Fuijitaka whispered, smirking.  
  
"Oh, I will. You go scare Ms. Li," I said and Illusion and me went to our room. We went through the door and waited for Syaoran to get out of the shower. As soon as he did, he gaped.  
  
"Dad," he whispered. Illusion nodded and started to weep.  
  
"I love you son. I hope you do realize that," Illusion told him. I looked at Illusion in confusion.  
  
"Illusion, turn back to your card form," I said and I looked down. Illusion was with me.  
  
"Uh… uh, Ghost," I screamed and turned back to my normal self. I started running down the stairs and even more. I then took a left in horror. I then stopped and realized that I was lost in the mansions basement. And to tell you the truth, it was huge!  
  
"Welcome Sakura, Clow Mistress of the Sakura Cards. I hope you had fun. But right now, you need to help us," said a voice and I gulped at its chilliness.  
  
"Who's there," I asked and someone turned on a light. I gulped and moved back. I fell back and I hit a box with my shoulder.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWW," I screamed out in pain and started to blink out my tears.  
  
"Sakura, surely you know me. Please, take us to our bodies. We need to find our bodies. If you do, the curse is off and you can show your true form to the cards," the ghost said. There were about 10 ghosts in the room.  
  
"And if I don't," I asked, and suddenly, I didn't want to know the answer.  
  
"You die by evil's hands," he said. I gulped and nodded.  
  
"What do I do," I asked.  
  
"All our bodies are in the cemetery you were at the one day, when you were visiting your mom. I will create a list of names of us. And you will have to find our graves. If they aren't, we come back to haunt you forever," he said casually. I nodded.  
  
I watched him write down the names of the ghosts in the basement.  
  
"What about the evil," I asked.  
  
"We can't do anything. You have to defeat him, and we cannot make a barrier. All we can give you is this," a girl ghost said and gave me a necklace.  
  
"It's a spell that wards off evil for about 3 hours after you put it on. If you put it on a child, it will last forever. Here, keep it," she said and put it on my neck. I thanked her.  
  
"Here, I am finished," he said and gave me the list. I nodded and looked down on the names. There were big names on here.  
  
"Ok, can you guys fly," I asked and they nodded.  
  
"Through, Fly, combine your powers and put the powers on me," I told the cards and I appeared to be an angel. I had white wings attached and I was transparent.  
  
"Arigato Cards," I thanked them. They nodded and returned.  
  
"Now, come on," the ghosts said and flew upwards. I followed and they were ahead of me up in the clouds. I laughed like a little child just finding out her mommy got her a present and flew up towards them.  
  
"It's over there," I yelled and pointed to a graveyard. They nodded and we flew to the edge. As we landed, I accidentally put my foot through the ground. I grinned sheepishly and called the cards back. I lost my beautiful wings and my time to go through stuff.  
  
'Oh well, there's more time for training afterwards' I thought.  
  
"Ok, first is Kinsey Mcfort," I said out loud and walked to the graves.  
  
"We're with you child," the ghosts were saying.  
  
"And we are," said 2 voices.  
  
"Yue, Kero. Scat," I told them.  
  
"No, we are not leaving you Sakura," they told us defensively.  
  
"Oh well," I said and walked up to Kinsey's grave. He nodded and I watched him go through his grave.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered and smiled at me.  
  
"Next is Sarah Wheeler," I said and a little girl came up. I looked through the graves and the last one was Sarah.  
  
"Here you are," I told her and she flew to her grave.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered and went to rest in peace.  
  
"Look Sakura, you're changing by little," Kero told me. I nodded and looked at the list. Next was Daniel Kitts.  
  
"You're next to Sarah's," I whispered and he nodded.  
  
"Thank you Card Mistress," he whispered and did the same. I started changing more when the last few left.  
  
"Monica Justice Lowman," I said and pointed. She nodded and thanked me.  
  
Soon enough, there was only one more person left.  
  
"Seth Dean," I whispered and the 2-year-old boy walked to his grave.  
  
"Thank youth," he whispered and walked away, disappearing in the light. He waved bye to me and I waved bye.  
  
"Have a good sleep guys," I whispered softly and I jumped. I realized I didn't have my wings. I gulped and was prepared to fall down on my ass.  
  
"Sorry Mistress but you can take flight yourself. We are fully apart of you now," the cards whispered and went back inside my pocket.  
  
"What? I don't want to leave you guys," I whispered, tears forming into my eyes.  
  
"You haven't left us. We will always be by your side. All we're saying is that you have taken part of our forms now. You can do some of our magic. You have my fire, Dark's darkness, Light's light, Storms creativity to make storms and etc. You can still use us. Just don't forget us," they whispered.  
  
"I don't want these powers. All I wanted was to defeat the evil at hand," I screamed.  
  
"Fine, we'll take half of your form. You will have some of our magic and this is what you can do," they continued, "You can do only elements now. As in Water, Wind, Earth, Fire. You can do those. And if you want to fly, all you have to do is call. But just wait until you look at yourself in the mirror!!!!"  
  
"What do you mean until I look in the mirror," I asked.  
  
"You'll see. Your just a sight to behold," Watery said.  
  
"Whatever. Mirror, please come out," I said and Mirror transformed into me. I gulped and tears started pouring out.  
  
"That's me," I asked, doubtfully.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"This is your true form. You can stay in your false form or this true one at anytime like Yue or Kero can do," the cards said with a pointed at Kero and Yue.  
  
"We'll lets go, Fly, help me," I said and wings with fire appeared on me.  
  
"We need to catch the dance," Kero reminded.  
  
"You don't have to worry," I told him, knowing what he wanted. SWEETS!  
  
Yue laughed a hollow laugh and said, "Sweets is not what you need Keroberus. What you need is vegetables," he laughed a real laugh.  
  
"Yue, Kero, I don't need any help. Just leave me alone," I said and I shot fire at them.  
  
"No, you need help training. Just let us help you," he said.  
  
"Ok, let's stop here," I told them and they nodded.  
  
"Well, you know the elements. Now, all you have to do is concentrate on the element. You call upon it and you picture water. That's all you have to do, now lets see if you can defeat us," they said and started to fight with me.  
  
'Fire!' I thought and I pictured it. I felt heat fly through me and straight at Kero.  
  
"HEY! YOU SINGED MY TAIL," he yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess let's stop," I told them.  
  
"Yes. Clow Reed picked a powerful Clow Mistress. The last person who tried was very weak and took about 8 years to get challenged by me. It was as long wait I tell you," Yue told me. I nodded my agreement.  
  
"Well, I got to get to Tomoyo's room. I don't want to scare the people coming. Especially the elders," I said sheepishly.  
  
"Those Old Bags? They probably know already," Yue said. I laughed at their names and I flew towards Tomoyo room.  
  
"Where are you going so fast Sakura," asked Eriol from the tree.  
  
"Uh oh," I said and Eriol jumped down. He looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"Oh sorry. You are not Sakura. But you have the same aura. Is that you Sakura," he asked, looking at me with interest.  
  
"AHHHHH," I cried and started running.  
  
"HEY GET BACK HERE," Eriol yelled.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" I ran around the house about a few times.  
  
'Element, fire' I thought and fire flew straight towards Eriol. He ducked down and I jumped onto a car.  
  
"Fly," I said and wings appeared. Fire, Water combined into my wings and wind picked up. I jumped and flew to Tomoyo's room. I opened the window and Tomoyo started yelling. I turned to my false form and put my finger to my mouth to quiet her.  
  
"I TELL YOU, THERES A YOUNG GIRL WHO IS A MONSTER THAT IS UP IN TOMOYO'S ROOM," Eriol was yelling. I grinned sheepishly at Tomoyo and locked the door.  
  
"What are you," she asked, curious.  
  
"That's my true form. Shh, don't tell anyone ok," I asked. She nodded and took out her video camera and started taping me.  
  
"Turn into your form please," she asked and I nodded. I turned into my true form. I turned back as soon as there were pounding at her door.  
  
"Open up," said formidable voices.  
  
"What," I asked and they took me by the arms. They dragged me down and I lowered my head. I looked back and saw Tomoyo look at me with scared eyes.  
  
"Is this her," the guard asked as he threw me down at the floor.  
  
"I'm being real sick and tired of you fucking guards. You deserve some hurting," I whispered. Eriol looked at me. I looked up and saw only Eriol there.  
  
"Oh, but there is nothing you can do Sakura. Was that you who did that magic," he asked. I shook my head.  
  
"That's not her then. And if you touch my half-daughter again like that, I'll make sure you're dead," he said, dangerously.  
  
"Yes sir," the guard said.  
  
"Are you ok Sakura," he asked and gave me a hand up.  
  
"Thank you but next time you make accusations, make sure they are real, not fake," I said and walked up to Tomoyo's room.  
  
"I've made you the best dress for your pregnancy. Here," she said and gave me a dress. It was pink with cherry blossoms. Even though I was skinny, I needed something loose.  
  
"I need to take a shower, be right back and I went inside the shower. About 5 minutes later, I had my dress on. I walked outside and Tomoyo was saying, "Kawaii!!" I gulped and went back inside to put on makeup.  
  
"I'm finished," I called out and Tomoyo said the same.  
  
"Damn, don't you have to take a shower or bath," I asked. She shook her head.  
  
"I've already took one," she said and together, we walked down to the ballroom. It was Beauty and the beats ballroom. Except it didn't have two people, it had many, many people in it.  
  
"Oh, this is so pretty," I called out and some people looked at me.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo, come down," Eriol was calling up to us. We nodded and went down the stairs to Eriol's group.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo, this is Micheal, Mika, Hiea, and Katie," he pointed out the boys. Micheal and blonde hair and baby blue eyes, Mika was black haired and gray eyed, Hiea had black eyes but was silver haired and Katie was red- haired with green eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you guys," I said and bowed.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Eriol, you've got to tell me, which one is your fiancée," Micheal asked, peering at us with interest. I backed away, feeling like I was being examined.  
  
"This is Tomoyo," he said and pointed to the purple haired girl next to me.  
  
"And this is Sakura," Syaoran finished, coming to my side. I smiled up at him and he returned it.  
  
"Sakura, you available," Mika asked. I laughed.  
  
"No she isn't. Actually, she is my fiancée," Syaoran told them. I nodded.  
  
"Aww, too bad," Micheal said.  
  
"Hey, umm Hiea, may I talk to you," Katie asked. I looked sharply at Katie. She wasn't feeling right. She has a temperature.  
  
"Katie come here instead," I called and she came to me.  
  
"I'm telling you, do lay down before you faint," I whispered into her ear. She nodded.  
  
"I'll help her," Yue said. He picked up Katie and started to walk away.  
  
"I have to tell you guys, these guys know all magic. No non magic person in this place," Eriol said.  
  
"Interesting, want to dance Syaoran," I asked. He nodded and a slow song came on. I slow danced with him. As soon as the song ended, I went to the punch table and got some punch.  
  
"Excuse me but-," an announcer was saying but was cut off by something. I turned and felt evil.  
  
"Excuse me for that but right now, I want to kill everyone," he said and turned into a demon.  
  
"How dare he," I growled. People looked at me and saw my aura flaring.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU," I yelled and everyone was looking at me.  
  
"Aww, tired huh? Well that can be arranged," he said and flung his hand. I waved my hand and his attack stopped.  
  
"Now, let me kill you," he said to a little girl.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," I growled. He nodded and was about to suck the soul out of the girl. Everybody looked at me and I grew angrier.  
  
"Card Mistress, temper," he said and the people gasped and looked at me.  
  
"How dare you," I whispered and my rage grew. Yue and Kero flew by my side.  
  
"Calm down Sakura. Don't tell your secret," Kero whispered.  
  
"Too late. She is way out of hand," Yue said, looking at me.  
  
"I'll tell you what's too late," I whispered.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
"I'll tell you what's too late," Sakura was telling Yue.  
  
"What is," Kero asked.  
  
"This," she whispered and she started glowing. She was covered by light and the cards went around her. They were zapping her.  
  
"Fly," she said and wings were seen.  
  
"What's happening," Micheal asked.  
  
"I saw her today. I told you it was Sakura," Eriol whispered to me.  
  
"I suppose she learned it," I said quietly.  
  
"Hiea, please come here. You are one," Sakura yelled, still covered.  
  
"What," he asked.  
  
"Come," she said and Hiea came near her.  
  
"I'm done, you can turn into your true form," Sakura was saying, pointing to Hiea.  
  
"Well done mistress, you figured out my disguise. Well, what do you expect me to do," he asked.  
  
"Hold this," she said and came out of the light. She gave the light to Hiea and he changed. He turned into an angel. Everyone gasped but not at Hiea, but at Sakura.  
  
Sakura looked like the Fiery Card. She had a band over her head and her head was blazing red then blue. Whenever she stepped, things would burn or be singed.  
  
"You know what, I'm tired of you guys," Sakura yelled. Wind started to blow around her feet and the ultimate challenge was about to begin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone! Read and Review! Hope you like it!!!!!! 


	14. Show and Tell

Show and Tell  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots," taunted the magician. "You should be," I growled, looking the other way. "Let's just end your life Card Mistress," he said and jumped off the stage. I cat walked forward, my aura blazing with hatred. "Sakura, you will not fight him," Hiea whispered to me. "Hiea, even if you're my new guardian, please stay with Syaoran, Matt, Kero and Yue." I turned my head to him and made a pointed look at him to get my point. He bowed. "As you wish Sakura," and he went to Syaoran to hold him back from coming to me. I smiled. "Now, as for you sir, today's your lucky day," I whispered. "Not yet. Until I kill you, my day is unlucky!" And with that, he lunged forward to me. I blocked him and transformed my hand into a sword. "Well done," he congratulated. I grinned at him. "It was all your guys' help. Without you, I'd never been able to be like this," I commented. He stopped and looked shocked. "We did what," he demanded. I smirked and dug my heel into the ground. I ran forward to him and jumped over him. 'Fire' I thought and landed. He faced my way and made an energy attack towards me. I ducked down and hit him with fire. "AHHH, itai," he screamed and was patting out the fire. "Shimatta, he's going to live," I whispered lazily. "Yes I will," he told me, turning my way. He tried to hit me again with the attack and I just swiped his energy. "Every time you use an attack, like the energy one you just made, I soak it up and you get weaker. Spare yourself before you get killed," I told him. I didn't want anyone killed so I gave the poor guy mercy. "You would give me mercy? Your own enemy," he asked, confused. I laughed and nodded. "Then, I'd kill you still," he screamed and lunged towards me once again. I sighed and took a step out of his way. He fell on the table and it cracked in half. Punch spilled all over him and everyone was laughing. "Bitch," he cursed and flew towards me. He tackled me down and I was just laughing. "Why are you still laughing," he demanded. I laughed more and glared at him for the last time. I disappeared. "Come get me if you dare," I taunted from the shadows. "Come out coward," he commanded. I laughed more and he tackled me from where I was standing, waiting. I started laughing more and more. "Stop laughing," he screamed. "No," and I stopped laughing. I glared at him and released his energy upon him. He screamed out and terror and light that was pouring out of me, was pouring onto him. "Bye," Hiea called from the sidelines. I laughed and walked to an open chair near me. "Hiea, come here please," I asked him. He obediently went to me. "Take a look," as I showed him a ribbon the guy had. "I know where they have those ribbons at. It's in Tokyo. Remember, when you went to Tokyo that one time? Well. there was a well near the hotel you went to. That's were I felt the aura," he told me. I nodded. "I felt it too. But I wonder who would go to such lengths to kill me," I wondered. I pressed my hand to my head, suddenly having a headache. "Mistress," he asked, concerned at my health. "I'm not feeling well," I confided, covering my stomach. I felt the baby's aura go down with mine. "Let me get you some ice," he asked and went to give me some. I turned back to normal. "Sakura, are you ok," asked Kero from the pudding stand. I didn't answer. My headache was taking all of my energy. "Sakura," asked Kero as he came over to my table. "Here's your ice," Hiea said and I took it away from him. I put it to my head and shivered at its chilliness. "Sakura, are you ok," asked Yue, also coming. I nodded my head, which was all I could do. "Sakura," asked Kero. I smiled at him. "Don't worry," I croaked. "You can barely talk. And it feels like its magic doing all this," Kero remarked, faintly checking me out to see if I had a fever. "Yue, take her to her room. She doesn't feel well. And if she gets sick and never gets well, the baby might be the same way," Hiea told my guardians. "Matt," I whispered. Kero went to his human feet and went to Matt. He picked him up and brought him to me. I smiled at Matt and snuggled against him. "It's ok. I'm going to get Yelan," Hiea commented and left the room. Yue took his wings out and shook them. He picked me up and he flew to my room.  
  
~*~ Syaoran's POV ~*~  
  
I felt someone' aura get weak. I searched and searched. I felt another aura with the weak one take flight. I looked up and saw Yue and Sakura. "Sakura," I croaked and ran to Eriol and Tomoyo. "What's the matter Syaoran," asked Tomoyo, who was looking at my horror stricken face. "Sakura," I managed to get out. They immediately took my face and my voice and pieced it together. Sakura was in trouble. "Sakura," we called after them. As soon as we got in the room, I saw Sakura pale and sweating. "Sakura," I cried out and went to her, holding her hand. "What's happening to her," Tomoyo asked. "We'll ask when Yelan comes here. She needs to get another doctor and some ice. Sakura seems to have a fever," Kero muttered. Yue had tears in his eyes. "Yue," Sakura moaned. "Yes Sakura," he asked, saying her name. She smiled faintly. "Get Matt out of here. And leave except Syaoran. I need to talk to him in private," Sakura croaked. Tomoyo started to let her tears out and Eriol comforted her. "Let's go," he whispered to her and together, they left. Yue and Kero went outside. "We'll watch for Ms. Li and the doctor," Yue commented and closed the door. "Syaoran," Sakura muttered, tears coming out of her eyes. "Sakura, don't leave me please," I wailed. Sakura touched my cheek lovingly. I looked up to her. "Syaoran. I'll never leave you. I'm just telling you, if I die from whatever I have, please take care of Matt," she told me. "I will. But I'm warning you, please don't leave us," I said. Tears started flowing from my eyes. "I'll never leave you. But it feels like it," she remarked, smiling. "Sakura, we trust you to make the decision. Please. I'm begging you. I don't know how I could ever live without you," I told her, stroking her cheek, smiling at her beauty even when she was sick. "I'm not leaving soon though," she said, laughing bubbling from her throat. Knocking came from the door and Toya, Yukito, Meiling, Eriol, Yue, Keroberus, Hiea, Tomoyo, my mom and the doctor came crashing in. "Kajuii," breathed Toya and ran up to Sakura. "Toya, Yukito, Yue, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling," Sakura said, looking at everyone. "Sakura, save up your energy," I scolded her. She smiled at me. "Young man, please get away from her," the doctor ordered me. I obeyed and went to Toya, who seemed to take the glaring scene once again. I glared right back. "Gaki, if my sister dies, I'm holding you personally for her death," Toya growled. I gave him a look that said whatever. "She'll not die," I reassured him. He hmmphed and turned around to talk to Yukito. "Syaoran, are you sure she'll not die," Tomoyo asked, tears welling up again in her eyes. "She'll not die," I reassured everyone again. "How do you know little descendant," Eriol demanded, glaring at me. "I just know. Call it a male intuition," I told them. They all glared at me and I backed up. "You're not helping," Toya muttered, still glaring at me. "Toya, stop being mean," Sakura scolded weakly from the bed as the doctor was looking at her temperature and stuff like that. "Ms. Li, she seems to have the pneumonia," the doctor told us, worry knitted on his forehead. "Is that bad," she asked. "Well, at certain times yes. It can leave a person with an organ failing or even death," he told us. My eyes bulged and I ran to Sakura. Fear ran up and down my chest. "How can we treat this diseases doctor," Tomoyo asked, holding herself up by the chair. "Here, take this. Give it to her 2 each four hours for 3 days. After that, give her lots of water and keep her in bed. After a week is over, you can let her around the house. Though, don't let her work so much. She'll loose a lot of energy that way," the doctor confirmed, giving us antibiotics for Sakura. "Thank you doctor," My mother said. "No problems. I'm just wondering when the baby is coming," the doctor wondered. "In about a couple of months," confirmed Tomoyo. "I'll be taking my leave," and with that he bowed and left. "Sakura, stay strong," Yukito said. "Yuki, you're leaving me already," Sakura mumbled. "Sorry, but in order to keep both of our houses, I have to work. Toya needs to come too. The boss is getting mad," he told Toya and us. I nodded. "Go both of you. I'll be just fine," Sakura confirmed softly. "Take these Sakura," my mother told her and got some water and pills for her. She put the pills in her mouth and put a bunch of water with it. She swallowed all of it and laid back down to rest. "Let's get something to eat," Eriol nudged and we left, leaving Yue and Kero to watch over her.  
  
~ 2 months later ~  
  
"Sakura! Wait up," I called to her. She giggled and ran faster. I strained my legs to go faster. "Got ya," I said triumphantly and tackled her down softly to the ground. "Syaoran," she pouted and I tickled her. "Stop," she laughed. Again and again she would say that until she gave up. "I'll stop," and I gave her a kiss on the nose. She giggled. "Losing to a girl huh," she teased and nicked my nose. I went wide-eyed and started laughing. "You're so cute," I complimented her, stroking her cheeks. "Looks how pretty it is," she whispered and I took in the scenery. We were laying on fresh green grass and some of those blowing flowers, which you blow on them and make a wish. We were on a hill and on the bottom, there were trees and little squirrels jumping around in the tree. "It's beautiful," she breathed, smiling. "But I know something more beautiful," I teased and kissed her cheeks. She blushed and got up. I followed and she brushed her knees off. I put my arms around her shoulders and we stood there, dancing a little. "I love you Sakura. More then life itself," I told her, kissing her head. "I love you too. More then life itself," she repeated, blushing redder. "Sakura, you know the wedding is in a week," I continued when she nodded, " Are you sure you want to do this? I mean it is a big commitment." "I'm sure. Wherever you are, I want to be," she said, smiling. "I'm glad," I said huskily and together, we walked around the house and into the front door. Sakura slammed into someone and flew back into me. "Sakura," asked Eriol, concerned. "Did I bump into you or a wall," she asked, humor tinting her voice. "Bumped into me," he said shamelessly but he had blushed pink. "I see why I bumped into you," she teased, looking at Eriol. He had gotten bigger and broader. But he was still skinny. "Well, you and Tomoyo look like a beach ball," he teased, looking at Sakura purposely. "Well, who made us like that," she gave us a pointed look. "Uh, Kami," I guessed. Sakura glared at me. "Ok, I admit it! I did it," I confessed. Sakura gave Eriol a pointed look saying 'Give it up'. "Ok. I did it too!" Sakura sighed and walked into the room. I watched her go to Tomoyo's room. "Did you find where that ribbon was from," I asked, hanging back on the wall. "It's from here. Not from Tokyo like Hiea said. He said he must've mistaken it," Eriol explained. "Where is Hiea," I asked. "He's out exploring out Tokyo," Eriol confided in a secret. I nodded my agreement. "It looks like our enemy is bidding her or his time to get more dummies," I taunted, laughing all the while. "I wouldn't know about that. She might be waiting to hit you at possible vulnerability," Eriol said in a macho voice. I put a horrific face on. "Be ready. She's going to strike at the wedding," I said, knowing it all the time. "What about Sakura? She can't handle the power. What are we going to do," Eriol asked, worried. "We'll have to move Sakura and Tomoyo out of the room. We don't want them in any trouble. Hey, lets get Yue and Kero there. In different costumes though. We'll take Hiea and a lot of magical people and dress them up in a suit that the enemy wouldn't be able to recognize," Syaoran devised. Eriol nodded his head in agreement. "Let's get ready," Eriol said.  
  
~*~ Sakura's POV ~*~  
  
"Tomoyo, I want to go back to Japan. I feel the evil we are still facing is about to attack. I don't want anyone attack, not even Matt," as I cooed to Matt. I kissed his cheek and he blushed. "Mama go bye-bye," he said and laughed. "With you. But I've got to ask Ms. Li. But I also want Syaoran to come. But it'll only create more havoc," I said, doubt pouring it my mind. "Sakura, stay here. You'll be safe here. At least wait until the wedding is over to go back to Japan. Maybe you can live there with Syaoran also," Tomoyo commented. I nodded. "Thanks for the advice. I really needed it. I just need to sort out my affairs. Do you think we can go for a few days," I asked, a little devious. "Maybe. Let's just ask my mom for some bodyguards," Tomoyo muttered. "Ok. Let me help you with that. Plus I think they got the phones rigged," I said and we laughed. I pulled create card out and out came two mirrors. "Mirror, go to Sonomi Daijoibu's house and give it to her. Then turn it on. We'll be waiting," I told it patiently and waited about an hour before it came on. "Tomoyo," asked Sonomi, looking at me and Tomoyo. "Mom, we need some body guards. Sakura needs a few days to get her things in order. So we need tickets and some other stuff right away. Is that ok with you," Tomoyo asked. Sonomi nodded and looked at me. "Congratulations Sakura. I heard about the engagement and the baby," as she winked at me. "Thank you," I said graciously. I looked to Tomoyo then at the mirror. "Tomoyo, dear, we already have tickets for you waiting," Sonomi confirmed. "Thank you Sonomi," I thanked her. "You guys are welcome," and with that, the mirror disappeared and out came the create card. "Mistress, this is dangerous. You can get hurt or worse, die. Don't push yourself," Hope told me. "Hope, I want to do this. I need some time. My pregnancy is almost at an end and my wedding is in a week. You can see I'm a nervous wreck," I said, fidgeting. I took a napkin and started tearing little pieces of it. "Yeah, I think doing this will help you calm your nerves," Tomoyo muttered, looking at me with concern. "Let's get going," I said and went to my room. I packed up my stuff and Matt's. As soon as I got into the hallway, I heard crashing and some other banging. I heard a gasp and some cackling. I barged into the room and saw the rooms in shambles. "Tomoyo," I called out to the empty room. "Matt," I called and I started to get worried. "Mmm," said something in the closet. I cautiously opened the door and out fell Tomoyo, hand cuffed and gagged. "Tomoyo," I cried out and took whatever she had in her mouth out. "Sakura," she gasped. "What," I asked, seeing her frightened voice. "They took Matt," she whispered. "No," I yelled, my legs giving out on me. I went to my knees. "Sakura, behind you," she yelled and I didn't have time because someone hit me over the head. I fell back, thoroughly unconscious. 


	15. Authors Note

AUTHOR NOTE  
  
Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been updating. I have had a major writers block and I need to update all these. I promise I'll update very very soon! Thanks  
  
Syaoran-and-Sakura 


End file.
